Skyfire
by Tsumiden
Summary: the Enterprise finds a startling package in an asteroid and offers to take him home
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:: I had this idea the other day while watching Star trek. I was not happy with the way they introduced Skyfire, Jetfire, or whatever they called him. so I decided to write this. It is Star Trek reboot and Transformers movie verse x-over with a few twists from a fic of mine, "Repairs" and a RPG I'm playing with Yuuzai and Muzai. Unbeta'd no warnings yet except one Orion female.

Skyfire

Prologue

The system had hung in the darkness of space for along time, until its sun died, swallowing all but the final planet in its orbit. The planet, too, felt the repercussions of the sun's death, breaking apart as if struck by hammer. It's pieces floating through space in place of the expired planet. One large chunk caught the attention of the vessel scanning the asteroid field. Its mission was to search for any signs of why the system had winked out all those eons ago.

00000000000000000000

Part 1

"Captain, there is an unknown energy field on one of the larger asteroids in the area." The half Vulcan science officer spoke, as he straightened from his station to look over at the blonde younger man sitting on the command chair, reclining would be a better term for the way the captain graced the chair with his presence. Bright blue eyes met his own.

"Really? Think it might have something to do with the way this system died?" The Captain asked, sounding more excited then he had in the last few days. He hated missions where they didn't do anything but study stars and planets.

"Possibly, Captain." He inclined his head slightly. At least the man was finally acting like a captain instead of a bored kid.

"Sounds good, pinpoint those readings, Lt. Uhura, any communications of any kind?" He turned to the woman at the communications console.

"Nothing but Subspace static, Captain." She said not even looking up at him. Captain Kirk smiled, it was better than when she hesitated before calling him captain, only a year ago, his crew was finally a perfectly working unit, well as perfect as humans and their allies could get. At the moment Starfleet wanted them to study this star system or the remains of it which showed odd signs similar to a few others in the area, signs of the sun just imploding and taking most of the planets with it. So far they had found nothing conclusive.

"Keep trying, Lt.," the captain ordered, "if there's something or someone down there they might know what happened here."

"It is unlikely, Captain, as this event occurred over a million years ago." Spock pointed out but the younger man just shrugged.

"You never know. We've met some long lived races out here in the middle of nowhere." Kirk quipped as Spock turned back to his station.

"The location is pinpointed sir." Another officer spoke up suddenly.

"Good, Sulu move us in close as we can get without getting hit by these rocks." He told the helmsman.

"Yes sir." the helmsman answered bending his concentration to his controls.

The asteroid did not look any different from the others in the area; large and bluish-brown it was about half the size of the Enterprise. It was the source of the signal though and the scanners were delving into the iron dense rock to find the answers her crew sought.

"Ve hev something sir." Chekov said suddenly.

"What is it?" Jim asked looking to the tactical station.

"Something roughly the size of a Shuttle craft sir." Chekov reported.

"Any life signs?" he was sitting on the edge of the command chair curious about this new situation.

"One, wery faint." He was told. The young ensign looked back at the captain expectantly.

"Can we fish it out or the object?"

"That might not be viable, sir, we do not know what this object or the life sign is." Spock told him.

"There's a life sign there Spock, they might be in danger. We can't just leave them like that." He looked at the half Vulcan man still standing at his station looking back with the same neutral expression he always wore on the bridge.

As the captain and first officer faced off Chekov was in the process of dealing with transporter chief Kirby to see what they could do.

"Sir, the object is too firmly attached to the life sign. We hev to bring them both out if ve vant to retrieve it." The ensign reported.

"Do it, then put it in the shuttle bay." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." he went back to work.

"Uhura, have Mr. Scott meet me in the shuttle bay and Dr. McCoy too. Spock, you're with me. Sulu, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir"

"Yes, Captain."

The object turned out to be an odd shuttlecraft roughly similar to an old earth fighter plane in shape but it's silvery metal was covered with odd symbols, like some kind of strange writing. The skin was scratched and gouged from its time in the rocks and the left wing was almost torn free from the frame. There didn't seem to be any way in though, and Scotty and the two engineers he had brought down with him were looking at it like it was some kind of holy relic.

"Anything, Mr. Scott?" Jim asked. Trying to distract his chief engineer from drooling over this odd machine

"Nay, C'ptain, we haven't gotten near it yet." His chief engineer said not looking away from the alien machine. It was beautiful and sleek.

"It's a lovely machine though, Jimmy." Gaila, an Orion woman and one of Scotty's main engineers said from closer to the machine. She was lounging against one of the Enterprise's shuttles with Keenser.

"Just don't touch it until we know more about it Gaila, it might be covered in disease." Dr. McCoy grumbled entering the shuttle bay,

"Good to see you too, Lenny." The green woman greeted the doctor.

"Always ready to make everyone feel better huh Bones?" Jim asked with his trademark grin.

"Whatever, Jim, let's just find out what this thing is."

"It is some kind of shuttle." commented Spock "though not in any design we have ever encountered."

"And the life sign is faint, how the hell are we supposed to get it out of there?" the chief medical officer demanded.

"Perhaps, find the door, Doctor." Was the Vulcan's reply. Bones shot him a slight glare, which was given a typical response of one raised eyebrow.

00000000000000000

Inside the machine, the warmth of the shuttle bay was reviving long dormant circuits. As sensation returned, pain shot through his systems. A quick scan showed that he was in a vessel with a number of small organic species. Their language was simple, and as they gathered near him and spoke, his communications system quickly translated their words. After a few moments enough systems were engaged for him to speak with the organics, knowing his natural form had a possibility of startling them he turned to his Avatar program. Once the Avatar was slumped in the pilot's seat he disengaged the locks on his door to let the organic creatures inside.

0000000000000000

The cockpit door opening startled the group who looked at it.

"Well gentleman, I think that's an invitation." Kirk quipped heading for the open door.

"Jim we have no idea what's in there." Bones warned him. Trust the Captain to jump in with his eyes closed as usual.

"Besides the faint life sign." Jim pointed out entering the vessel. The other two followed exchanging a quick glance. As usual they would follow him practically anywhere.

The three men entered the alien ship carefully. It was full of strange machines, which seemed to be sluggishly coming online. In the pilot's chair slumped a pale figure, maybe six feet in height with long white silver hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a flight suit of a silvery black material with an odd symbol stitched into the shoulder and those same symbols on the outside on the top right chest of the jacket. His facial features were sharp with slightly upswept white eyebrows and high cheekbones. Similar to a Vulcan's but his ears were round as a human's.

"Vitals are weak. Jim we have to get him to sickbay." Bones said, running his tricorder over the alien.

"Right, go ahead," the young captain was looking over the console at the pilot's seat, it made no sense to him at all.

"Medbay be ready for one patient of unknown alien type." Bones ordered into his communicator.

"Yes, Doctor," came Nurse Chapel's voice as she answered him.

They managed to get him out of the ship and down to sickbay with little trouble Captain Kirk and Spock remained with the engineers as they continued to look over the ship. All three were obviously happy to look at new technology

000000000000

Dr. McCoy stared at the readings on his monitor as if they would change; there was something very odd about this alien. Something he could not put his finger on.

"Doctor?" Nurse chapel looked at the man questioningly as he glared at the monitors.

"These machines must be on the fritz, they are not picking anything up from him. No vitals no respiration, nothing." He almost hit the machine but thought better of it.

"Could it be our equipment is not right for reading his vitals we have no idea about his physiology." The woman asked. She was used to his demeanor.

"Maybe." The CMO of the enterprise muttered still looking at the equipment. As he did so the patient moved groaning slightly. He looked at the man as bright blue, almost glowing, eyes opened. He blinked at Bones for a moment.

"Ratchet?" the alien queried. His voice calm and smooth, he had been sure he had heard his old friend's brother only a second before. Realizing it was, instead, the organic doctor who the computer named Leonard McCoy, he felt slightly embarrassed.

"No, I'm doctor McCoy, CMO, of the starship _Enterprise_." Bones said, looking at the confused man, he wasn't sure what the man had meant.

"Of course, my apologies, for a moment you reminded me of someone." the alien said simply. This man was a lot like his old friend.

"I see," He was about to add something else as the doors to the sickbay opened, revealing Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock.

"I see our guest is awake." Jim said with a smile. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_, this is my first officer, Mr. Spock and you've met my Chief Medical officer, Dr. McCoy." Jim introduced himself and the other two men with a brief nod.

"Thank you, Captain, my designation is Skyfire, Deep Space Exploration for the Cybertronian Science Academy." Skyfire stated evenly, keeping his optics on this Captain. His scans showed that the Commander was half human and half unknown species. A quick check told him his CPU still had not gotten much information from the _Enterprise_.

"You're welcome, now Skyfire how did you come to be in that rock?" Jim asked.

"I don't quite remember. My Partner and I were studying worlds for possible colonization." He lied smoothly; these humans would not understand the real reason for their mission to save their dying world. He almost wondered if it was still dying.

"Partner? There was no sign of anyone else out here." The captain remarked

"He had his own ship. Once he concluded I was lost he would have returned to our world, our mission was important. More important than one life possibly lost in a cloud of dust." He did not sound upset, there was no reason to be, they had both known the risks. He was just hopeful that his partner had gone to help their people and not decided to remain there unable to find Skyfire.

"Sounds interesting." Jim said, simply looking at the alien, he seemed odd, even more machinelike than Spock did in his Vulcan mode.

"I doubt it would interest you captain but I must get back to my...ship."

"You're not going anywhere until I say so, Skyfire." Bones growled, once again reminding Skyfire of Ratchet.

"My apologies, Doctor, " The Cybertronian said. A small part of his CPU wondered if he was having a hallucination about all of this, since some of these beings were so much like others he had known back home.

"As bad as everyone else," Bones grumbled. "You need rest and food."

"Yes Doctor, my ship can provide my nutritional needs." He tired to assure the human.

"Alright fine, go to your ship, but get some rest."

"Yes, Doctor."

000000000000

Jim and Spock escorted Skyfire back to his ship. The engineers were still looking it over, paying the most attention to the damaged wing. The wing was painful and he had been doing his bast to ignore it, as the pain was only an echo in his Avatar form. If he were in robot mode the arm on that side would be useless. One of them, a lovely green woman, approached.

"So this is the pilot of this lovely vessel, Jimmy?" she asked the captain.

"Yes Gaila this is Skyfire, Skyfire, Gaila Second engineer."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Interesting you seem to release a pheromone designed to distract and hinder the male thought patterns." Skyfire observed.

"Course I do I'm an Orion female. You know he sounds a lot like you, Spock baby." Gaila winked at the commander.

"I had observed as such." The Vulcan replied.

"So Skyfire honey, we've been looking over your ship not touching, though which is hard, believe me, I prefer a more hands on approach." she grabbed his arm, dragging him towards his ship.

"I am sure, Gaila, though I regret to inform you your pheromones have no affect on me as my physiology is very different from yours."

"That sounds like a challenge." she told him, leaning against the tall frame. "You don't tell an Orion she can't affect you honey."

"It was not meant that way." he told her.

"Meant or not, you said it." The woman replied.

"Gaila, his ship." Jim interrupted. This could last all day if he didn't stop her.

"Right, Jimmy." she smiled at him, only half distracted from the challenge of making the man react. "Come on, flyboy, show us your machine and tell us how we can help."

"My machine, as you call him is a Valkerie class Seeker, fitted for deep space exploration and scientific research." he told her, one hand gently touching the skin of the damaged wing trying not to flinch at the pain.

"Sounds like fun, so just you on this lovely boy then?" She asked.

"Yes, it is fitted for a single unit." He lied; he was one of the larger Seekers.

"Must get lonely."

"No, I love space." He answered, absently stroking the dermal plating, looking over the damage. His dermal layers had been scraped up in places that could be easily fixed by his self-repair protocols. "The dermal plating is scratched, but that is only cosmetic damage though one of my people I know would fuss over the damage as a threat to his talents." he smiled a little.

"An artist?" she asked.

"He is, and the one who gave the ship it's paint job, I hope he would be willing to fix it."

"Well we can handle the wing if that's the worst damage." She said tossing her red curls over one shoulder.

"It appears to be, but I am no engineer, feel free to look over it. I will check on things within."

"No problem there, flyboy." she winked as the door opened and he stepped inside.

"Interesting fellow." Gaila said to her fellow engineer as they got to work on the wing.

"Bones, find anything interesting about him?" Jim asked.

"Our equipment can't read him." the doctor replied.

"I believe we know the answer to that doctor, while that man was in your sickbay the life sign remained here within his ship." Spock informed them.

"So he's not what he seems." Kirk said staring at the ship.

"No, he is not." Spock agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: don't own wish I did but they both belong to big companies

Title: Skyfire  
Author: Tsumi  
Category: cross over Star Trek 2009 and Transformers 2007 and ROTF  
Warning:: Orion female, possibly some slash (what else do I write really?) . Technical babble and possible violence.  
Summary:: Skyfire is found in an asteroid by the Enterprise who offer to help him get home. But where is home? The world he left behind or a new one where his kind are gathering?

Part 2

Skyfire settled into recharge, slowly. His systems, after millennia of idleness, were restless once rebooted, it was difficult to compose himself. As his mind wandered he accessed the brilliant point of light that was the core of his very being, the Spark. The center of life for any Cybertronian, it sat protected in his body by a hard casing that he could open or close, as he desired. Skyfire reached out along the bond to his mate and found a slight tug, enough to know he was alive but he could not tell anything else, it was closed off from the other end, possibly to save him some sort of pain. Quietly he pulled away from the Spark wishing he knew what had happened to his home, and his kind.

Skyfire was one of a group of Cybertronians known as Seekers, they were flyers and were often smaller and faster then their ground-based comrades; not quite a completely different society than the grounders, but they had many traditions and languages of their own. Skyfire himself was larger then most seekers and not as fast, his sturdier frame being designed for deep space. His partner had been one of the normal, smaller models and in fine shape when he had lost track of him. Luckily, flyers also used less fuel than grounders did.

He intended to recharge as long as his systems would let him, but only an hour passed after finally settling enough to rest, when the alarm told him he had to refuel. Stepping out of his body with his Avatar, he saw the green woman Gaila and the small green engineer they called Keenser looking over the repairs they had made to his wing. In the hour they had been working they had repaired a lot of the damage. The woman looked up at his exit and smiled brightly.

"Hey flyboy, how are you doing?" Gaila asked straightening out her skirt in a very flirtatious manner.  
"I am well, though the rations on my ship are not very good though they are nutritional." He lied; he had to resort to changing their food into a fuel he could use. He doubted they had energon available or would let him siphon off of their ship's energy supply.  
"You want some variety. I cant blame you, come on I'll show you the mess, Jimmy said to help you with what you asked for."  
"Thank you." He nodded.  
"Well, aren't you a polite one? Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shuttle bay and toward the mess hall.

0000000000000000000000000

The mess was pretty empty when they arrived. Only one member of science personnel and a couple of command staff sat at tables, eating. There were three security men at one table and Gaila dragged Skyfire in that direction.

The men looked up at their approach and the one with the most stripes on his sleeve smiled. Gaila's smile was bright and her heart rate and pheromones increased as she approached him. The man's did as well there was also a very possessive glint in his eyes, which Skyfire noted offhandedly. He was not interested in the biology of organic mating. He almost wished one of his old friends was around, he would have loved watching the interaction.

"Gaila, I thought you were on shift, baby." The man said, as she dropped into his lap, purring like a house cat.  
"I am but Jimmy wanted me to take care of our guest." She told him with a kiss on the cheek. "This is Skyfire, he's the alien we found in the rock. Skyfire, our security chief and my boytoy Lt. Commander Kenny Baker, and Lt. Giotto, his second in command and Ensign Rogers." Gaila introduced the men.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Skyfire, care to join us?" Baker asked as Gaila snuggled into his chest.  
"It would be a pleasure. I have met few of you humans as of yet." Skyfire answered back.  
"Well the captain is one of a kind so don't judge the rest of us on his example." Baker said with a smile.  
"I will remember that, though I find your captain quite an intriguing specimen."  
"Everyone does, I'll get you some food, what do Cybertronians eat by the way?" Gaila asked him pulling herself out of Baker's lap.  
"We are omnivorous though I prefer to not eat animal flesh." Skyfire answered after a moment of deliberation.  
"Vegetarian then, you'd probably love the stuff that comes from Spock's world be right back." She headed off to the replicators.

She returned a few moments later with two trays, placing one infront of Skyfire and taking the other for herself. The tray in front of Skyfire held a plate with an odd salad and a bowl with orange soup. He picked up one of the utensils and ate in silence as Gaila teased the three men and talked quietly with them about members of the crew and the engines. They did talk to him and he answered back what he could.

As they were eating Spock entered and walked toward their table deliberately after stopping for a second to talk to the science technician who was also there. He looked the group over, Baker stood as he approached.  
"Commander."  
"Baker, I was checking on our guest."  
"He got hungry." Gaila informed him. She was once again lounging in Baker's lap.  
Upon observing the remainder in the bowl and plate before Skyfire, "I see, I presume the food is satisfactory," Spock said.  
"It is, this particular meal I have been told is from your own people."  
"My father's people yes," Spock agreed seeing the remains of the salad, "though the salad is from earth."  
"Interesting."  
"See if he had pointed ears I would swear he was a Vulcan." Gaila whispered to Baker. Who nodded.  
"Do you not have work to finish, Gaila?" Spock said, without even looking at the green woman.  
"Right, later." She kissed Baker again and took off.

"Quite a woman there, chief." Giotto said with a smirk.  
"Yeah a handful, if you'll excuse me sir we have to get back on shift ourselves." Baker nodded to Skyfire and stood leading off his men.  
"May I help you commander?" Skyfire asked.  
"I have a few things I would like to ask you, Skyfire." The commander began.  
"Of course," He stood and the two left the room, heading toward the shuttle bay.  
"I have noticed an oddity in your physiology, though you are walking here your life sign remains on your ship." He looked at the pale man beside him.  
"Yes it does," Skyfire agreed. "My physiology is far from your own."  
"In what manner?" he raised one eyebrow.  
"I'm not organic, like yourself." He admitted walking towards his body. "I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron. My mission is one of science exploration and colonization."  
"Robotic?" he lifted one eyebrow and looked from the pale humanoid to the ship.  
"Yes, allow me to demonstrate," The humanoid image faded, and with the sound of gears turning, parts shifting, short sharp whirring, the ship unfolded into a large humanoid robot that had to kneel to fit in the small space. "As you see this is my true form, the Avatar program was designed for dealing with other races who might be startled by our proper robotic modes." He explained.  
"Astute observation, large robots could have that affect on many humanoids." Spock agreed. He could see why many people would panic. He was sure even some of his own race would be surprised. As he contemplated this Skyfire folded back into his alt form.

"My people prefer anonymity as they explore. It is easier as many beings do not expect the machines to have intelligence of their own. " he explained as his avatar reformed.  
"True, it is a bit of a shock." His heart rate had not changed a bit as this conversation had been happening.  
"One would not believe this from your heart rate." Skyfire observed.  
"I am a Vulcan." He said simply as if it explained everything, which to anyone who knew the Vulcan race it would.  
"I see." He agreed.  
"I should inform the Captain of this."  
"Of course, perhaps he should come here himself."  
"Perhaps," Spock agreed and called Jim to the shuttle bay.

A short while later Jim joined them and also saw the alt mode fold out into the robot and back again. His heart rate did skyrocket but he covered it quite well.  
"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "So you are really a giant robot then?"  
"Yes, Captain." Skyfire nodded his head slightly amused at the organic's reaction.  
"Well, do you still need our help to get home?"  
"I am too badly damaged for flight right now. I may need some help still."  
"Do you know where you are going?"  
"Not yet, I have been unable to reach my people."

As they talked, the com unit buzzed.  
"Bridge to captain." Uhura's voice came crisply over the device.  
"Kirk here, Bridge, what is it?" Jim asked.  
"We are receiving an unknown signal."  
"Any sign of what it is?"  
"Not yet, Captain."  
"Keep me informed."  
"Yes sir," it clicked off.  
"Well, I'm back on the bridge; you're with me, Spock. Care to see the universe from the bridge of a ship Skyfire?" Jim offered.  
"I would like that, Captain Kirk." The Avatar said with a nod.

0000000000000

The bridge was busy as the three stepped off the turbo lift. Jim headed for his chair sitting casually as Spock took up his post at the science station. Skyfire stood behind the chair where he would be out of the way of the activity on the bridge. As he stood there listening he could make out part of the signal that the Communications officer was trying to decode. Cocking his head he stepped over to the station.

Uhura had heard of the new arrival from Gaila who has gushed over how much like Spock the man was. The Bantu woman looked up at the strange pale man who gave her and odd look.

"My apologies, my Designation is Skyfire, I do not wish to interrupt your work but that signal sounds familiar."  
"Lt. Uhura, Communications, by all means if you recognize it go ahead." She handed him the earpiece and he placed it in his ear frowning softly as he heard a voice code he had not heard in along time but it caused his Spark to pulse.

"Yes, it is Cybertronian." He told her. "My people's language, the capital's dialect."  
"And that means?" she asked him.  
"It is a message, from the leader of my kind, to others. I could translate it for you, if you wish."  
"Please do."  
"Of course." He worked the controls for a moment and then handed her the earpiece.  
"We have the message sir, it's from Skyfire's people." Uhura told Jim.  
"Let's hear it," The young captain ordered.

The communications boomed with a powerful voice that held a tone of command that made the Cybertronian standing there stare at the screen at the front of the room.

"For now, the Decepticon legions are vanquished. And fate has yielded its reward- A New World to call home. We live amongst its people now, hiding in plain site...But watching over them in secret. Waiting. Protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them then meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any Autobots seeking refuge amongst the stars. You are not alone. We are here. We are waiting."

"It keeps repeating those words." Uhura told them.  
"Well?" Jim looked towards the Cybertronian, who looked startled by the words but then he resumed his passive mask.  
"I am not sure what a Deception is or Autobot, though that is the voice of our leader our Prime he speaks for the people, something horrible has happened in my absence I must find this new world and learn what has occurred to my people." He told them, while remembering rumors and grumbling, possibly a civil war had been on the horizon, something horrible, indeed.

"Certainly sounds like something has happened." Jim said as the message played.  
"Yes. If you will excuse me captain." Skyfire left for the shuttle bay, he had not told them of the data burst coded specifically for his kind that had been included in the message and their systems would never detect that it had been there, he had to look at it and find out what had occurred.

0000000000

Back on the bridge Spock and Jim exchanged a glance.  
"Fascinating, he was quite agitated by the message." Spock pointed out.  
"Yeah, looks like it. Uhura pinpoint that message and send the coordinates to Helm."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Once you get the coordinates, Sulu, I want us on our way."  
"Sir, what about our mission?" The helmsman asked.  
"I have this feeling that our guest might know more about our mission than we do." Jim said with a thoughtful look.

0000000000000

Okay chapter 2 is done now I have a question. Should I bring in anyone form the movie? Yes or no on Mudflap and Skids especially. Thanks for the input.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: don't own wish I did but they both belong to big companies

Title: Skyfire

Author: Tsumi

Category: cross over Star Trek 2009 and Transformers 2007 and ROTF

Warning:: Orion female, possibly some slash (what else do I write really?) . Technical babble and possible violence.

Summary:: Skyfire is found in an asteroid by the Enterprise who offer to help him get home. But where is home? The world he left behind or a new one where his kind are gathering?

Part 3

The _Enterprise_ maneuvered close to a nine-planet system that resembled their home system of Sol Prime. One M-class planet hung three planets in from the sun. It was from this planet that the signal came. Lt. Uhura, and the communications team in the lower decks were looking over the signal from before as well as a few others that they were receiving.

Spock had spent the majority of the trip to this system with Skyfire, who was either observing in the stellar cartography lab, on the bridge, or in the shuttle bay. The two spoke about science constantly, or Skyfire would start to talk about his home, with its two moons and machines everywhere though he would not speak more than a few sentences before he would stop talking and not speak again for hours. This cycle had gotten less and less as he looked through the data-burst encoded in the message from the Prime.

Skyfire had read it so many times it was ingrained in his CPU. The war had been horrible, their home world of Cybertron was dead, torn apart by the war between Prime and Lord High Protector. His people were divided and killed one another with a disregard for their lives. Truly he was worried for his kind and their future especially on this planet they had found. How much did the Prime trust these allies?

Spock found the Cybertronian once again in his alt mode, his avatar pouring over the signal. This had been his location for the last twenty-four hours while he studied the information from his Prime, the leader of his people he had told them, the look in his Avatar's eyes when he had said it was proof that he, at least, would follow this Prime anywhere.

"Spock, may I help you?" he asked looking up. Spock watched him for a moment before speaking, this might be an Avatar but it looked like a human who had not gotten sleep in a few days the blue eyes had bags and the long hair was slightly mussed.

"We have reached the system, the captain was wondering if you would like to join us on the bridge."

"Thank you, but I should go. You're people have helped me a great deal, but if my people are hiding then this world might not understand aliens."

"Perhaps," the Vulcan agreed.

"I know your captain would like to see them, but the things I have picked up from the messages tells me things are not well among my kind. We have fallen into a civil war and many are..." He did not get a chance to finish his sentence, as the ship rocked and red alert was announced. Chekov's voice rang through the ship.

"Attention ewreyone. An unknown wessle has attacked us from the fourth planet. Red alert, man your battle stations, I repeat, man your battle stations." the ensign ordered, sounding calm for someone preparing to fire on a possibly enemy vessel.

"I must report to the bridge." Spock informed the Cybertronian heading for the door.

"I will join you." Skyfire replied, he was sure the attacking vessel was one of his own kind, one of these Decepticons the data-burst warned of. He was almost afraid to guess whom among the ones he knew had joined the faction.

00000000000000000

The bridge was on full red alert as the ship dodged and fired on the smaller strange ship. Spock headed for his station replacing his man there and looked at the captain. Everyone's attention was riveted either on his or her station or on the captain.

"Captain they are hailing us." Uhura said not looking up from her station. she ws scrambling to decode the message using the same manner as they were on the message from Skyfire's leader.

"On screen." Jim ordered.

"This is Blitzwing of the Decepticons. You have entered our space. Surrender your selves and your ship." came the voice over the COM, the screen only showed the ship they were fighting. An odd fighter type craft, not unlike an old fighter plane.

"Blitzwing, as usual, you are insane." Skyfire replied. His tone held an odd quality the humans had not heard from him before, annoyance and dislike for the insane triple changer. The Decepticon broke off his attack startled by the voice of the missing and presumed dead seeker.

"Skyfire, you sanctimonious flyer, you're still alive. Join us. These humans are insects to Emperor Megatron." Blitzwing answered.

"Megatron is only the Lord High Protector, no Emperor. Our people do not have one leader." Skyfire's tone was matter of fact and certainly set the other back.

"You've missed out on alot in the last few millennia Skyfire, things have changed." The Decepticon replied, his voice seemed to switch from crazy to calm randomly.

"Not everything, if you continue to fire on this ship, I may have to remind you that science is not only used for exploration." the voice reminded calm and cool though a small amount of heat seeped into his voice.

Blitzwing did stop, he was aware of Skyfire's knowledge. He and another scientist had designed the device that had nearly saved their world, and had become a horrible weapon in the hands of the Decepticons.

"This will not end here, Skyfire. You should join us."

"I am neutral, I will not choose sides in a war that should never have happened." Skyfire answered calmly, his optics though betrayed his anger at this mech; even out in space away from the larger flyer, he could feel the heat and a shudder of fear washed through his systems.

Blitzwing tore off fast towards the fourth planet in the system as they passed it and headed for the third. The blue and green planet came into view; it looked a lot like earth.

"Thank you for your help, Skyfire." Jim told him with a smile, though he wasn't sure what much of that conversation had meant, it didn't seem to sound good.

"You are welcome, Captain. Blitzwing has never been stable, he is also a notorious liar but calling Megatron an emperor is slightly disturbing. My people have fallen into a civil war perhaps your ship should go before you are drawn into it. I can fly the rest of the way myself."

"I can't let you do that Skyfire, we helped you, and I never leave anything unfinished." Jim told the Cybertronian who frowned. "I understand, Captain, though it is unwise I will take you down to my people."

"How many do you think you could carry?" the man asked, his eyes held that calculating look that his crew recognized. Nothing would stop their captain from his plan at this point.

"Six or seven humans." He said simply he would have to move some things around but that would take nothing at all.

"Great. Sulu, Chekov, Spock come along, Uhura, have Gaila and Dr. Mcoy meet us in the shuttle bay." Jim ordered as he stood up.

"I'm still not sure this is wise, Captain." Skyfire began as they headed for the turbo lift.

"There are times, Skyfire, it is best not to question what goes through the captains mind." Spock told him.

"I heard that, Commander." Jim said as they stepped out on the level where the shuttle bay was situated.

"I am aware, Captain." Was Spock's only answer.

"Sir, why are Chekov and I going?" Sulu asked.

"We might need a pilot." Jim said with a shrug.

"I am capable of piloting myself, Captain Kirk." The Cybertronian replied. There were some things he would never understand about humans.

"I know." He grinned.

They met up with Gaila and Doctor McCoy at the doors to shuttle bay.

"Jim, explain to me why were are here?" Bones said as they approached.

"We are escorting Skyfire here to his new home." Jim told him with his trademark smile.

The doctor stared at his best friend and the pale avatar shook his head. "I have tried to explain that this is unnecessary, but he will not listen."

"He rarely does." Bones muttered, he had his kit with him already, sure this was what Jim had been planning.

"Gaila smiled brightly back she also had her own engineer kit. "As long as we don't get killed or something, Jimmy." She told him.

"Of course not, Gaila baby, everything'll be fine." The captain said clapping Bones on the shoulder as they entered the room.

"If I had a credit for everytime I heard that." Bones grumbled.

"Oh we'll be fine Lenny." Gaila told him. "Hi, Cutie, Sulu good to see you guys out of the bridge."

"Hi, Gaila." Sulu grinned at the woman.

"Hi." Chekov blushed slightly at the nickname.

"Come on men, let's go." Jim said following the Avatar to his ship/body.

000000000000000000

Boarding the cockpit of Skyfire's alt mode, Sulu took the pilot's seat while Chekov sat next to him. Jim and Spock took seats behind them and Gaila and Bones took the last seats. The Avatar faded out so Skyfire could concentrate on flying. After running a pre-flight diagnostic he departed the shuttle bay.

As Skyfire entered the system and approaching the third planet he picked up another signal this one was not as familiar. Though the undertones were similar to others he had known.

"Blaster, Autobot communications officer, to approaching Cybertronian. Please respond." Came the cheerful voice

"Blaster, this is Skyfire." the Shuttle replied.

"Skyfire, you are still online? Great! I'll send you coordinates for landing." he chirped.

"Please do. I need to speak with the Prime." He answered.

"Right, we'll be ready down here for your arrival." The officer replied as the coordinates came in and the communication shut off.

"It will take approximately two hours to reach the landing coordinates." He informed his passengers

"Thanks, Skyfire."

"Of course, it may get warm. I have not entered a planet's atmosphere in some time, I am not sure if my heat shields are still functioning properly."

"We'll be fine, Skyfire honey." Gaila told him patting the seat. He neglected to respond as they entered the outer atmosphere.

The inside of the Cybertronian shuttle seemed almost scorching as he entered the atmosphere he did manage to deflect most of the heat but to his non-Vulcan passengers it was nearly unbearably hot. Even Spock found the temperatures becoming uncomfortable, but said nothing.

Skyfire approached what looked like a small city in the middle of a desert on one of the larger continents, a long strip of clear ground stood off to the side of the structure with a small crowd close by. As they came in to land some of the crowd ran about with what looked like lighted cones obviously letting Skyfire know where to land. He angled so as to land with as little jolting as possible and once on the ground released his passengers to take his proper form. At the end of the runway was a tall red and blue mech patterned in flames, he knew as Optimus Prime. Directly behind the Prime was a black and white mech, known as Prowl, beside him was a man in his middle years in a black uniform. Flanking them were two shorter younger mechs one a bright yellow and one a burnt orange. There was a pair of younger humans with them as well, a boy and a girl, he tentativly identified as Sam and Mikaela, both brunettes and not much older than Ensign Chekov at least. Off to one side of the Prime and his group was a bright colored mech, a medic. He knew this mech. Ratchet, when Skyfire had gone on his mission he had been a favorite to be placed on the medical council and had been teaching at the Medical and Sciences Academy. He noted one oddity all of the mechs and the three humans had the mark of the Prime's Guard on them. Skyfire stepped forward towards the Prime.

"Skyfire, Deep Space Exploration unit to the Cybertronian Science Academy, reporting, Prime." He held out his arm to be taken by the younger mech.

"Welcome to Earth, Skyfire, it has been a long time." Optimus greeted him. He had been a young Prime when Skyfire had been sent out on his mission.

"Thank you, Optimus, it has. May I introduce those responsible for my return." At Optimus' nod he waved them forward. "Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. His second in command and science officer Commander Spock, chief medical officer Dr. McCoy, helmsman LT. Sulu, Ensign Chekov, and Assistant chief engineer Gaila."

"Welcome and thank you for bringing our comrade back to us." the mech said warmly.

"You're welcome, we are always happy to help those who need it." Jim said with his trademark grin. This Optimus was at least a meter shorter than Skyfire but he had an aura of one who led his people by their choice. Certainly the others surrounding them were riveted on him as he spoke, even the trio of humans looked at him.

"I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots, my third in command Prowl and his human partner Reggie Simmons." The black and white mech and the human beside him nodded. "Our next Prime Hotrod and his human partner Mikaela and our young Lord High Protector Bumblebee with his partner Sam." The burnt orange mech and the girl with him nodded, the girl smiled at them brightly. Beside them the yellow mech nodded once and his human smiled an odd far off expression on his face.

"And our medical officer, Ratchet." he motioned to the bright colored mech close by.

"Pleased to meet you all, it will take a couple of days for our ship to reach us here."

"You may remain here on our base until they arrive for you."

"Thank you, it will be a pleasure to do so."

"If the greetings are over, Optimus, I need to give Skyfire once over." Ratchet said stepping up to join them. He hated formalities and they often got in the way of doing his job.

"Of course, old friend, Skyfire?"

"I will be glad of it old friend, Gaila is an exceptional engineer but some of my damage requires your touch." He said solemnly.

"And a paint job." Ratchet grumbled looking his old friend over. Sunstreaker was going to love this job.

"Of course."

"Can I come?" Gaila asked, she really wanted to get her hands on one of these guys besides Skyfire.

"If Skyfire doesn't mind." Ratchet said with a shrug. Ratchet turned to lead the way off ordering his people to be ready and Sunstreaker to join him in his main bay in an hour. Gaila scrambled onto Skyfire's palm, when stooped to pick her up.

000000000000000000

The med bay was quiet chaos, not unlike sickbay or engineering for that matter except for the addition of a few of these Autobots. They were joined immediately by a younger red mech. On his shoulder rode a young human male who was set down as they joined Ratchet and the others.

"So Skyfire are these you friends?" Gaila asked, dangling her legs off of the mech's hand. She was anticipating the enticing prospect of getting a hands on demonstration of the medbot in action. She was developing a new admiration of the Cybertronian's sleek form. And that red one was adorable.

"Yes," he gestured to the aforementioned red one, "this is Sideswipe, Ratchet's younger progeny or son as you would say, I did not know he had any medical experience." he told her

"Nice." She murmured appreciatively "Wonder who the cute blond is." She nodded over at the young human who was scurrying around beneath the larger mechs' feet.

"Most likely Sideswipe's partner, it appears many have assumed guardianship of a human." he informed her as he deposited her on the floor.

Ratchet looked over his three techs and nodded. "Miles we have a guest, keep an eye on her, Sideswipe get to work." He directed, before drawing forth multiple tools from his wrist compartments.

"Baby-sitting is that all we're qualified for?" the young human inquired with a wry smile. He nodded and strolled over to greet the new arrival.

"Do I have too?" Sideswipe groused. In response, Ratchet waved an oversized wrench in warning. Suitably chastened the red bot followed his smaller compatriot to meet the newcomer.

As Sideswipe prepped Skyfire, Miles walked over and joined Gaila by the door.

"Hi, Miles Lancaster, one of Ratchet's apprentices nice to meet you." He held out a hand to her, which she took with a grin.

"Gaila, really nice to meet you" She shook his hand squeezing it flirtatiously "It must be fun to work on these guys."

"It's great." he smiled at her, shoulder length blonde hair messy and falling out of the ponytail he'd pulled it back into. His clothes were a pair of greasy and dirty coveralls, with the same red robotic face symbol as the others did on the shoulders. "You're an engineer?" he asked

"Second in command of the engineering section on our ship." she said proudly, she watched him carefully noticing he was not reacting to the limited pheromones she released even with the shots Dr. McCoy gave her every other week. She had only met a few men who were not even slightly affected like Sulu whose preferences were purely male and mostly Chekov.

"Cool, I'm a field medic mostly, I do help Ratchet and the other doctors out around here but I'm still in school for it." he shrugged, though even if he was in school he was still one of the best humans at working with the bots' injuries.

"Fun," she had loved the academy and her time there.

"Very." He grinned. "Come on there's a place we can get out of the way and be on hand if Ratchet needs us, and we won't get in the way."

"Lead the way." She happily followed the blonde up a set of stairs to a shelf.

They talked for a while longer, sitting up on a shelf designed to keep humans and other small easily squished life forms out of Ratchet's way while he worked. Though the CMO often yelled at Miles and even Gaila a few times for assistance in some of the smaller areas he couldn't reach.

An hour later the doors opened to let in a gold mech who looked a lot like Sideswipe carrying a large container and followed by a human in army fatigues with short dark blonde hair. The young man headed towards the pair on the shelf, as his partner joined the other mechs.

"You wanted us Ratchet?" Sunstreaker called putting his paints down by the door. He had often been called to touch up members of their group after battles and the like, and had heard about the new arrival from his twin.

"Yes, Skyfire needs a touch up, Skyfire you remember my older son Sunstreaker. He apprenticed with Splattershot, before the war started." Ratchet waved at the older twin.

"Not a bad gig either even if he got wasted by cons. Sunstreaker said joining them. He looked over the larger mech. "What did you do Skyfire play dodge ball with an asteroid belt?"

"No I was caught in one." The elder mech informed him.

"I see, hold still." The young artist got to work while his human joined the others out of the way.

"Hey babe." Trent greeted Miles. Grabbing him around the waist for a moment. He looked at Gaila and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi Trent this is Gaila, she's an alien, one of the ones who helped Skyfire."

"Really? I thought she was in town for the convention in Vegas." Trent smirked, "Lt. Trent DeMarco of NEST."

"Lt. Gaila, Second engineer of the USS Enterprise." She smiled.

"So, brains and beauty huh, nice to meet you." He held out a hand to her the other arm still wrapped around his boyfriend.

"Same, I love a man in uniform." She leaned on him.

"I can say the same." Miles grinned. "You can borrow my boyfriend but I get to watch."

"Thanks a lot, Miles, who knew you were such a voyeur." Trent told him

"I'm not as bad as my car." He stage whispered.

"I heard that Miles." Sideswipe told him, he looked up from what he had been doing to look at his partner and charge.

"You were meant to Swipe," he called back. The blonde and his guardian were used to mocking one another constantly. Trent just shook his head at the exchange and laughed.

"So why are there people paired off with them?" she asked.

"We call it the HAL unit, Human Alien Liaison unit." Miles explained. "Those paired off with Autobots were originally supposed to be guarded by them and help them live among humans. Sam and Bumblebee were exactly the first, he was supposed to keep Sam safe from harm by the Decepticons "

"Interesting. So you pair off with them really?" she giggled.

"Not like that." Miles said with a laugh.

"Not all of us anyway." Trent agreed. "One or two pairs are like that."

"Fun, and he said that sort of thing wouldn't get to him." she giggled.

"Well it's scouts mostly that have that issue." Miles said with a grin. "The two we know about are both out there looking for the cons."

"Must be the dangerous life they have running around and practically seeking out our enemies." Trent shrugged. He wasn't into his guardian like that Sunstreaker had his own family and mates and Trent had Miles that was the way they lived. Smokescreen Sunstreaker's progeny was with his partner but that was not a big deal.

"So what about NEST?" she asked.

"They're military. Ironhide and Major Will Lennox lead them." Trent told her. "We take care of the battles mostly and guarding Optimus and the others when they are working."

"Sounds like security back on the ship. My boy toy's chief of them."

"Boy toy huh sounds good." Miles laughed.

"Why don't you kids show our guest around, this might take awhile." Sideswipe said wandering over to the humans' shelf. As interesting as the human chatter was they had other things to do.

"Ok fine, come on Gaila we'll show you around." Miles jumped over to Sideswipe's proffered hand and was set down while the other two took the stairs.

"Sure, I would love to be shown around by two hot guys, lead the way." Grabbing each young man's arm they left the building.

0000000000000000000

New Iacon, as the base was called by its residents of the last two years, was not by any means a large place. It was one of three main bases and a spattering of other bases held by the group called NEST and their civilian unit known as HAL, housing about fifty humans and a dozen Autobots at any given time.

New Iacon itself was more like a small city designed to help the human and autobot soldiers get used to one another and to integrate the Autobots into human society. They worked together, it was through these streets a sleek yellow Camaro was cruising in front of a orange-red corvette, each carried their own partner along with their guests. Bumblebee held Sam along with Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. Hotrod with Mikaela had Sulu and Chekov.

"This is quite a place you have here." Jim said to Sam as the brunette "Drove" his partner.

"It is quite fascinating," commented Spock.

"Thanks, we've been working hard on this place for about two years now, since right after Optimus and the others made landfall." Sam nodded.

"Bumblebee, may I inquire as to the reasoning for your arrival on this particular planet? Skyfire only informed us your world was dying." Spock asked.

"It was, there was also the civil war. Optimus had sent an artifact of ours out among the stars to protect it from Megatron but he pursed it and I and my team followed him." Bumblebee explained simply, he was not sure how much he could tell these strangers even if they had brought one of their own home.

"Except Bee outstripped them all, and got here first, poor thing, all alone for years, except for a frozen tyrant." Sam teased patting the gearshift lovingly.

"Of course, I was young and wished to prove myself."

"I think you did little Bee." Hotrod called over the radio.

Victorious music played from the radio and Sam laughed.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah all the time."

The tour ended at the barracks that resembled a neighborhood with much larger garages than most towns had. The garages were the homes for the Autobots who were partnered to humans while the humans had the houses. The pair pulled up to one of the larger houses and their passengers piled out along with their own Avatars. Bee's resembled a young man with slightly Asian features and blonde tipped black hair while Hotrod looked like any young jock with dark hair that had a yellow streak through it. Both wore black uniforms with the Autobrand proudly displayed on the shoulder. As they headed for the door a young woman in the same uniform with shocking pink hair came out and pounced hotrod before turning not the others.

"Hotrod you're here. Hello everyone." She greeted beaming.

"Hi Arcee."

"Captain, commander, doctor, Mr. Sulu and Chekov this is Arcee my mate, Arcee these are our guests." Hotrod introduced.

"Nice to meet you." The femme gunner smiled still holding onto her mate.

"Where's you're alt mode Arcee?"

"Oh it's in the garage, Chromia too, her Avatar's inside with Sarah. Hound's got Annabelle. You all go in; I have to talk to my mate for a moment." she said pulling Hotrod's Avatar from the group.

"Alright Arcee, come on, Sarah's expecting us."

Inside the house as soon as they entered Sam was attacked by a two year old bundle of energy being followed by a young man who was obviously another Autobot avatar with messy brown hair and a stocky build. Unlike the others though he wore a simple pair of jeans and a tank top.

"Sam! Bee!" The little girl squealed.

"Hi Annabelle, you being a good girl?" Sam asked scooping her up into a hug.

"Good." she agreed.

"Well enough." The other young man said with a smile.

"Hi." She waved at the others as Sam put her down and she decided to be shy and hide behind the other's legs. "Hound. Strangers."

"Yes Annie, we have guests." Hound agreed. "Hello I'm Hound. Annie what do we say?"

"Annabelle Serenity Lennox, Hound's mine." the little girl said proudly.

"Your guardian little one." He coached smiling.

"Right." The girl smiled and clung to the avatar's leg as the others chuckled.

"Adorable little thing ain't she?"

"She's a child not a thing darlin'." A voice drawled from behind him and a woman who looked to be in her early thirties with long dark blonde hair framing a sweet face with the brightest blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as the others marking her an avatar.

"Of course creator." Hound agreed. Though he was still smiling. "This is my Creator and Mrs. Lennox's Guardian Chromia."

"A pleasure to meet ya'll, Dinner's ready."

The group followed her into the dining room where another blonde this one human and in a floral print dress was setting the table, wordlessly Mikaela went to help her as Hound got Annabelle settled.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Lennox, thank you for coming."

"Captain Jim Kirk. Thank you for inviting us into your home for dinner." he gave her his best charming smile and could almost feel Bones rolling his eyes.

"It's not a problem."

There were sounds outside and seven more people joined the group. There were introductions as everyone got seated. And the food was served out.

"How is Skyfire doing?" Ironhide asked the twins.

"He's doing fine, I'm surprised he was," Sideswipe answered.

"What can I say I'm good," Gaila answered.

"And did great job without knowing a thing about Cybertronian physiology it took me weeks to learn all of that and I've never worked on a flyer." Miles said giving her a wink.

"Seeker, Miles," Ironhide corrected the boy.

"Okay, Seeker," the blonde said shaking his head. "Though I don't see what the difference is so far all of the flying Cybertronians we've seen are seekers. Except Blackout or Evac."

"Seekers are the proper term for that body type." Ironhide told the young medic. who simply nodded in agreement.

"Do all of your body types have different terms? Or just the seekers?" Gaila asked, she was completely fascinated by these people and had spent the afternoon asking alot of questions in between the flirting.

"Yes there are," Ironhide nodded. "Besides the three flying types, the seekers which resemble planes the shuttle types which are different from Skyfire who is a seeker, and the Helicopter like ones. There are three ground models and two Water vehicle types."

"Wow."

As this conversation was going on others also passed around the table. Spock carefully eating only the bulk of the vegetables which none of their hosts commented on. Though the fact that the Avatars ate alongside their human partners was surprising, Hound didn't eat much but then most of his dinner time was taken up with feeding the two year old Annabelle. He watched them all under the cover of eating his dinner, they were very open for people dealing with hidden alien robots and their battle with another group of the same aliens. it was certainly illogical.

After dinner had finished the group was taken to where they were staying and the others returned to their work. The _Enterprise _crew gathered in the living room of the barrack house they were being allowed to use for their own to converse.

"Gaila anything interesting?" Jim asked lounging on a couch as if it was his chair on the bridge of their ship. Spock sat on the same couch, close to his captain's head. Bones had taken another couch along with Sulu and Chekov while Gaila had her own chair.

"These Autobots are incredible they've built all of this in only two years with as they call them primitive materials. There's also about three different groups here; the military, civilian and a group they call outsiders that apparently are theirs too, but live out side of base and scout around for their enemies these Decepticon guys."

"We knew about the units that young man Sam he sounded very proud when he was talking about this HAL unit."

"He should sounds like he's their leader or something at least the way Miles talked about him."

"They do seem very protective of the boy." Bones said thoughtfully.

"The ones assigned as guardians all are protective of their charges,." Spock pointed out. "The example of Hound and the child Annabelle."

"True." Jim agreed looking thoughtful. "Notice how the conversation at dinner avoided their enemies, they only mentioned any of these Decepticons in passing but not like they were avoiding the fact they existed."

"Possibly they did not wish to alarm us." Sulu shrugged, "we are guests maybe they thought it was rude sir."

"Maybe." He did not look convinced. "Anyone else notice anything?"

"There seems to be no Vay for them to conduct power sir." Chekov chimed in. "But many machines are vorking at once."

"They could be using hydro electric or wind power or underground cables." Gaila pointed out.

"Better for defense, this is a military base as well as their home." Spock agreed.

"Right, this is also now Skyfire's home." Jim muttered

"We did as we said we would and returned him to his people."

"Yeah but something still bugs me, he was there, where that sun died and I still say he knows something about it."

"Does it really matter if he does Jim?" Bones asked stifling a yawn.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "We'll sleep on it gentlemen, everyone get to bed and sleep we'll look at this from a fresh perspective in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Good night Jim."

"Good night Captain."

TBC..

AN: okay thanks for reading this story thus far. From here I'm going to play with Revenge of the fallen. Someone mentioned I should just rewrite the whole movie if I was doing this so I just might, thanks to all of my reviewers and favoriteers and alerters, you guys are what keeps this story going.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: don't own wish I did but they both belong to big companies

Title: Skyfire

Author: Tsumi

Category: cross over Star Trek 2009 and Transformers 2007 and ROTF

Warning:: Orion female, possibly some slash (what else do I write really?) . Technical babble and possible violence.

Summary:: Skyfire is found in an asteroid by the Enterprise who offer to help him get home. But where is home? The world he left behind or a new one where his kind are gathering?

Part 4

The joint base for the Autobots NEST and HAL was working as usual even in the wake of a landfall and guests. Soldiers were training, the various units going back and forth under Ironhide and recently promoted Major William Lennox watchful eyes. Eight young soldiers in particular ran the obstacle course under their careful gaze. Skyfire stood off to the side watching them with curious potics. The human teenagers and their Autobot guardians ran the course together. Bumblebee was smaller than his brother or the twins but he was faster and more agile. He was also Special ops, while the other three were melee warriors. He was using this it his full advantage and of course his human was joining in on the fun. The other six were working hard to keep up but they also had an edge Mikaela kept distracting Sam, not hard to do in the pair of sweat pants and sports bra she was wearing for the exercise.

"Sam, Bee, penalty five minutes!" Will called as Miles tripped, Sideswipe stopped to help his partner. The pair looked up and stepped out of the course to run laps around it for the five minutes.

"Why did you call them a penalty?" Skyfire asked. He had not seen any reason to pull them out, even if they had passed Miles right before he tripped.

"They cheated, and were caught." Ironhide replied as he watched the others. "They are special Ops. They should both be able to pull off tricks without getting caught, if Jazz were here he'd be dressing Bumblebee down already."

"Where is Jazz? It's rare to see him and Prowl in separate locations." Skyfire asked, he had not seen the silver mech yet though he had seen Prowl and was not used to seeing them separate.

"Jazz is playing PR in DC." Will told him with a smirk. "They should be coming back in a couple of weeks for their monthly check in with Optimus."

"I see." He was still confused as to why the pair had been called out but he had spent most of the night talking and drinking high grade with Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor and Ironhide, and understood a bit more about this whole situation. Ironhide had explained about the human partners, how most of them were very much like them, there were even a few outsiders among them, these outsiders remained off base most of the time. Searching out trouble and alerting the ones on base. There were five he had been told and all of them reported in regularly.

Now he was watching some of this partnership in progress. The four pairs of kids though in actuality three of the Cybertronians were full adults while only Bumblebee still had not gotten his final upgrades. The four humans were of an age to still be in their schooling period. Curious he turned back to Ironhide.

"Should not those four be in a youth training facility?" Skyfire asked as Jim and Spock joined him in watching the kids run the obstacle course. The pair looked interested, well Jim looked interested, Spock looked like Spock, only someone like Jim, who had known him for a few years would notice the interest in his eyes..

"It's summer vacation for them, in a couple of weeks they'll be off for college, well Sam and Miles at least, they're first year in fact." Will said proudly as if they were his own kids. Will's watch beeped and he looked at it. "Miles, Sideswipe clinic duty." he called.

"I see."

The pair broke off from the others with a quick goodbye and salute they were off, Miles jumping into Sideswipe's interior as the Autobot changed and roared off.

"Now that looked good." Jim whistled.

"Fascinating." Spock agreed, these kids were no older then Chekov, and they were already good at what they had chosen to do.

"They are young hotheaded showoffs, at least they aren't as bad as Sunny and Trent." Ironhide grumbled.

"But talented, you should see Hotrod and Miki when they are in the mood, they can run rings around em' " Will smiled.

"Sounds good, so what are they doing?" Jim asked still amused by these kids. He had to admit the pairs seemed to work well.

"It's teamwork, each pair has to get through the course together, if they falter they lose. Though if you want to see something really good. Point Rod." Will called.

The kids on the course suddenly changed positions, Hotrod and Mikaela fell to the front while Bumblebee and Sam moved to the middle leaving Sunstreaker and Trent in the rear. What had started as training became and exhibition of skill as the six tore through the course. The other four keeping Hotrod and Mikaela protected then switching, eventually each pair ended up in the protected position.

It is impressive to see." Skyfire agreed. The two others nodded.

"Certainly these young ones are quite aware of teamwork." Spock commented he was mildly surprised at the human Autobot pairs only because Skyfire acted so distant he had not thought they would be friendly with another race.

"Yeah when they feel like it." Will agreed. "Sunstreaker, Trent, you have patrol in five minutes. Sam, Bumblebee, Mikaela, Hotrod, report to the Prime ."

The six took off in different directions acknowledging their instructor's yell. Hotrod and Bumblebee caught their humans easily transforming on the run. Sunstreaker leapt an obstacle and transformed on the course waiting for Trent to join him before he tore off.

"We have more soldiers to yell at, drills until lunch, you can continue to observe if you want." Will told them.

"I would prefer to look around the base. This place is amazing." Jim said.

"It's home." Will shrugged. "Skyfire?"

"I will be joining Wheeljack's team in the lab, Perceptor said he had some Holos to show me."

"If it's the ceremony tell him to show you the good ones first." Ironhide said. He looked genuinely amused by this whole thing.

"I will remember that." He nodded and turned to go.

"Would you mind if I join you Skyfire?" Spock asked.

"Your presence would be welcomed Mr. Spock." The large mech inclined his head.

"If you would excuse me Captain." The commander said looking to his captain.

"Go on Spock have fun with the other Scientists, Bones is over there at Medical too."

"Yes, captain." Spock inclined his head and followed the larger mech away.

"If I may ask? What ceremony did Ironhide mean?" Spock asked, once they were on their way. the large mech having no problem slowing his pace to let the man keep up.

"Perceptor and Wheeljack's bonding, they had only just met when I left it is good to know they did join."

"It is similar to marriage?" he asked looking for a similar word in his own knowledge.

"Yes, though it is also different, we bond through our Sparks." He tried to explain though it was hard to do so to one whom had never seen an actual spark. It was not so much marriage it was a joining of two beings in the way no humans or organic could ever understand.

As they approached the labs, there was an explosion. Both set off at a run, Skyfire got there first as smoke was pouring out of the thrown off doors to Wheeljack's lab, Human assistants were running around like ants while Perceptor was pulling Wheeljack out of the room.

"Preceptor what has occurred?" Skyfire asked joining him. taking the engenier from his mate.

"Just an experiment, it didn't work though." The red mech said cheerfully. "Ratchet is going to be mad, he just fixed that arm."

The arm in question was Wheeljack's, that Perceptor carried in one hand while looking down at his mate. His optics shown with fondness for the elder mech, he looked at Skyfire and smiled.

"I should get him to Ratchet, Chase, Dr. Johnson, if you would start the cleanup?' he asked the humans standing in the smoky doorway.

"As soon as the smoke clears," The young man said with a nod. The one who had spoken was dark haired and sat on a wheeled chair that a quick search through the Internet told him about it and he said nothing. An older man looking as amused as the teen in the chair coughed once.

"Go take care of the boss Perceptor. We'll handle things here," The scientist chuckled.

"Of course," The mech agreed.

Skyfire and Perceptor dragged Wheeljack to the hospital near the labs. As soon as they got there Ratchet was at the large doors for the Autobots and glaring.

"Of all the idiotic times to blow himself up, get him in here and in his spot I'll get to him eventually." Ratchet groused.

The two moved him inside. There was another bot that looked like he had been thorough a fight on one berth. The mech in question looked highly amused at the scene himself.

"Is Wheeljack okay?" the damaged bot asked. He was large and black with an odd weapon on his left shoulder.

"He'll be fine just his weekly blowing himself up. Preceptor keep an optic on him while I finish up repairs on Trailbreaker."

"Yes sir," Perceptor said and started working on his mate.

"Sorry that you're first visit to the lab had an explosion, Skyfire." Perceptor said, still amused at his mate.

"It is acceptable and not unusual." The other said. "It is a wonderfully familiar moment in a strange place."

"Of course old friend. " Perceptor agreed.

0000000000000000000000

Spock had remained behind in the science labs and observed the young men and women who were watching the smoke fade away. The older man who had been laughing approached him. He wore jeans and a faded t-shirt under a burned lab coat. His dark hair was thinning and he looked to be in his forties. The others were a young blonde woman also in a lab coat and a brunette girl along with the boy in the wheelchair.

"You're one of the people who brought Skyfire back to us right, I'm Dr. Brian Jones, Wheeljack is my partner, this is Chase he's Perceptor's partner, Dr. Rebecca Howard and young Misha they don't have any partners yet but there are more Autobots on the way." The blonde woman and the girl nodded at their names.

"Yes we did return him to his people here. I am Commander Spock, science officer on the USS Enterprise."

"A pleasure, well the smoke's clearing, come along kids we have cleaning up to do before the boss gets fixed."

"Boss?" any of his fellow crewmen would have recognized the tone and the raising of one eyebrow as curiosity, Dr. Johnson just shrugged and smiled as they entered the blown up labs.

"Yeah, Wheeljack's in charge here. We'll most of it unless we are doing specialist research."

"Fascinating." Spock said as they got to work.

Most of the damage to the lab was a burnt out machine and a few smoke stained tables. Everything else seemed no worse for wear. Chase got to work on one of the other computers while Misha clambered up onto a table and started to sweep it.

"What is the purpose of this experiment?"

"Something Wheeljack has been working on for a while. We are working on a refining process for their major fuel source energon, they can not survive so well on fossil fuels but this process will also help us humans in dealing with our own declining power sources." Misha told him from her perch on the table.

"Have you been successful?"

"In part the only problem is it is unstable and the stabilizing processes is as you saw explosive." Chase laughed.

"Is the fuel generally unstable?"

"No it's not the fuel it's the process." Misha told him. "there's something missing."

"I still say it's nothing we are missing." The doctor said with a frown. "we've done everything."

"Perhaps a fresh observation is in order?" Spock spoke up before the two could argue further.

"Sure come here." The group got to work.

000000000000000000

Bones was in the middle of a conversation with the human CMO when they got word that Wheeljack had blown his arm off for the third time that week. The woman looked like she was about to burst out laughing at the words from her partner before turning back to Dr. McCoy.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Wheeljack, he keeps doing these things you'd think he was just making an excuse to see Ratchet." she shook her head.

"He does this a lot?" the man asked.

"yes, he's a scientist and a mad one at that." She said with a fond smile. "I'd go and help but I have an appointment soon. Ratchet knows that, he can handle Wheeljack."

As she spoke there was knock on the door and a young blond woman entered the office. She had short hair done up in small spikes in the front and blue grey eyes. In her arms was a small child maybe six months in age. The child's wisps of hair were ash blonde and when the small head turned his way he saw the eyes were bright blue.

"Sorry I'm late Doc, someone wanted to stay in his crib." the young woman nuzzled the child.

"Syd, you and Smokescreen are nearly two weeks late for your checkups and if you're late then so is Brandon which is not good for a child his age." Dr. Mertis scolded.

"Sorry we were on our way but this weird new con showed up outside of Vegas and she was a tough one to fight. Smoke says it's one they call Ravage Con special ops we lost her before we got here."

"That's the main problem with you outsiders; you are in lot of danger I would rather you at least left Brandon here."

"I can't he's my son." she smiled at the child. then she looked over at Bones who was watching them "Hi Syd Lancaster, I'm one of the outsiders, my partner's Smokescreen Diversionary tactics." she said proudly holding out one hand while juggling the child. "And this is Brandon my son."

"Leonard McCoy, I'm Chief medical officer on board the _Enterprise_."

"The ship that found Skyfire right? I'm glad he's okay, "

"He was fine this morning."

"Great."

"Syd, if you'd excuse me Leonard these two need their monthly checkups." Dr. Mertis took the child from his mother and the boy wiggled.

'Of course." he nodded watching the child as the pair left the room.

00000000000000000000000

Jim had been wandering around the base since he had gotten bored watching Ironhide yell at his men. As he wandered he noticed one thing that there was a large number of security cameras. They seemed to be everywhere, it made sense that a top-secret base would have them but the number seemed kind of excessive. They were not in the Restrooms or inside any personal barracks but they did sit at the doors to both. As he was looking around suddenly alarms blazed and the intercom came to life.

"Attention everyone intruder alert. all personal an intruder is on base,." Blaster spoke over the sirens. "All non combatants make your way to the barracks or nearest shelter."

Jim's communicator beeped and he answered it. "Kirk here."

"Captain where are you?" Spock's voice came from the communicator, it sounded calm but Jim caught the slight worried undertone to it, so slight only him or Bones would ever notice it.

"I'm close to the barracks." Jim answered. "And looking for one of these shelters that he mentioned."

"I would suggest you find a shelter captain, the science and med labs have already been closed off."

"I'm on my way Spock the rest of the crew?"

"I have managed to contact all but Mr. Chekov and Lt. Sulu."

"I'll speak to someone, I'll see you after this is over."

"Of course captain." the communicator clicked off. he had no clue where Chekov had gone after breakfast, he and Sulu were supposedly going to look around but he was sure it was for a good place to make out rather than any information. Continuing towards the marked shelter he was stopped at the shelter by a man in fatigues.

"Captain Kirk sir? We have received word one of your men is missing." The soldier spoke.

"Yes is there any word on him?" he asked.

"No Sir, we will inform you the second he is located, please enter the shelter." the man nodded, and the captain slipped into the shelter.

00000000000000000

Chekov was not sure what was going on. He and Sulu had been looking around the storage areas near the Recreation area. One moment there was some kind of alarm and the next thing he knew there was a growl, Hikaru shouted and then he was thrown against the ground, and was being held there by a large mechanical cat like machine. The single glowing red eye was focused on his face it's long tail arched over its head, weapon ready. A blue beam ran over his face and the creature growled when he struggled.

"Do not move Fleshy or I vill kill you. Vhere is Ladiesman217?" the gravely almost female sounding voice came from behind sharp razor like teeth.

"Who?"

"The Vhitviky boy! Where is he located fleshling, do not lie to Me." the tail lashed angrily slashing at the metal wall of the nearest building.

"I do not know I svear." he stared up at the face wondering if he could even reach his phaser, or if this creature would let him try for it.

"You may not know but you vill make a hostage. They will bring the boy to me in return for you." she grabbed his collar with her teeth moving off of him.

Taking a chance, Chekov tried to scramble to his feet and grab for his phaser. Before he could even grab it though, the long tail whipped out and knocked the phaser away with a loud clattering sound. She was on him again in a flash.

"Do not try something so foolish again fleshling. I vill not hesitate to kill you and find a new hostage." The Decepticon's growl made him shiver, this had to be one of them. They had been told a little about them. Though this one had not been mentioned.

She dragged him by the collar out of the narrow area between storage buildings; he did not see Hikaru anywhere and had no clue what had happened to him.

"My friend where is he?" he demanded suddenly afraid this monster had hurt him.

"He vas not much trouble, you vere a better target." She answered around his shirt. The second human had tried to stop her attack, she had thrown him into a nearby wall with her tail as she pounced the one she had now.

Ravage's mission was simple find the boy and locate the remains of the AllSpark and lord Megatron. Soundwave had entrusted her to do this with no help from her fellow Decepticons. She knew he was here somewhere, the boy who had killed their lord Megatron, if Soundwave's instructions had not been otherwise she would kill him herself once she found him. Her orders were just to bring him to Barricade for transport.

Once away from the storage buildings they found themselves surrounded by black clad security guards and Prowl. The black and white mech had a weapon aimed at the Decepticon leveled at her head easily. The humans looked slightly nervous and there were no other Autobot's in sight.

"Careful Prowl I vill kill the human." She growled at the elder Cybertronian. Her single eye focused on him and ignoring the humans surrounding her, they were inconsequential. Prowl on the other hand, he was much older then her and more powerful. She was well aware he could cause her a lot of harm.

"Drop him Ravage, he and his comrades have no place in our war."

"He is here he is part of it. Let me have the boy Vitvicky and I'll drop this one."

Prowl's optic dimmed and Reggie shifted slightly his own gun also trained on the Decepticon.

"Prowl? What are we going to do?"

"Keep her in your sights Reggie, everyone stand ready do not let her get way." he ordered the guards around them. "This is Prowl my team has located the intruder sir, it's ravage and she has Mr. Chekov as a hostage." he reported in.

"Keep her there Prowl, back up is approaching your location." was his answer.

"Yes sir."

"You need back up Prowl? To face me?" she taunted.

"No." he answered.

There was a slight rustle of movement and Ravage was not given time to react before she was thrown away from Chekov by a machine similar in form to her but bronze in color. Chekov's shirt ripped as the Decepticon was knocked away and he scrambled towards the guards as the two cat-like Cybertronians circled eachother.

"Steeljaw, a pleasure to see you again brother."

"Ravage, up to your old tricks." The bronze beast answered launching at her once again.

While the pair fought Chekov had made it to the others and was breathing hard.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Hikaru, he was vith me. I don't know vhat happened to him."

"Peterson go look for him Andes go with him." Reggie ordered the two men nodded once and ran off in the direction Ravage had come from.

As all of this was happening the medical team arrived with dr. McCoy among them.

"Chekov!"

"I am alright sair." The young ensign answered.

"Let me be the judge of that." The doctor grumbled as one of the others grinned and turned to Prowl.

"What about her?" The medic asked watching the Decepticon and Steeljaw fight.

"Steeljaw can handle Ravage we will brig her and discover what they want." Prowl said as the men closed in on the now beaten femme.

"Sam of course." Miles told him.

"Possibly." The mech agreed.

"What do you mean possibly? She said she was here looking for him and you know…" Miles trailed off looking at their guests and shut up then glared at Prowl. "I'll go look for him."

The blonde ran off toward the command center. Prowl barely registered Mile's annoyance at him as one of the men who had gone to find the missing man returned at a run.

"Sir we found Lt. Sulu he's up against one of the buildings he looks bad." Andes said as he rejoined them.

"Show me the way." Dr. McCoy said standing up.

"Hikaru?"

"I'll take care of him Chekov you stay right here."

"Sir Inferno is on his way to take any injured to medical." One of the men reported

"Very well, Andes and Peterson will assist with the escort myself Reggie and the rest of the team will escort Ravage to the brig."

"Yes sir." the men chorused.

00000000000000000

Skyfire and Spock were surprised by the results of the shut down, the science group had simply shrugged of the alarm and returned to work. They had no idea what was going on. And they had work to do. The soldiers could handle the Decepticon and of they got as far as where the medical and science sectors were, well they were all slag anyway. This being the general consensus they simply went back to whatever it was they were doing.

Chip was pouring over the computers talking with a robotics expert miles away in another facility. While Misha was pushing scrap around a table trying to make it conform to something they could work with. Perceptor was looking over the data from the last failure showing the points of contention to the new arrivals.

"Preceptor this line here is off by thirty degrees." Skyfire said suddenly pointing out the area.

"It is? Yes I see that would explain the instability with the carbon silicates." The younger mech agreed.

"That would explain the explosion certainly." Wheeljack agreed.

"It would?" Spock asked. He was still not certain that the safety of the science lab should be in the hands of this white and silver machine with a perchance for explosions but he was an old friend of Skyfire's and they had done experiments together and Skyfire still functioned.

"Yes I believe it would. Very good Skyfire you and your partner were always better at these calculations than myself." Wheeljack said cheerfully the fins on either side of his face flashing as he spoke.

A few minutes more, and there was a knock on the doors to the lab then they opened admitting Dr. McCoy entered.

"Spock,"

"Doctor."

"They found Chekov and Sulu they're injured Jim's at medical you should join us there."

"Of course, if you would excuse me."

"Go on Mr. Spock comrades injured are more important than chemistry." Chip told him.

"Of course."

00000000000000000

Miles did find Sam at the command center along with Bumblebee, Mikaela Hotrod and Longarm. The group was in conference with Optimus when he arrived. So he took up a post in the command center's main room.

"Hey Miles my man how's it look out there?" Blaster asked as he entered.

"Hi Blaster, looking good now, Prowl's team got Ravage."

"I heard, " the normally cheerful bot sounded alittle upset at this but cheered back up again. Miles smiled at him reassuringly

"Prime's been holed up since it happened we got another sighting in china too."

"Great the con's have been pretty quiet since Rome, what happened?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Looks like this week's going to be pretty busy with me and Sam going to college and more Decepticon sightings." He sighed. "Should we go? I mean really we could do so much more good here with you guys."

"Rules little bro. Government won't let you guys hang around unless you have a reason soon. Look at all the restrictions they put on us."

"Yeah completely unfair by the way."

"Fair or not Miles it is what we must expect." Came Optimus' voice as the group who had been sequestered in his office stepped out.

"Right still not fair." The blonde huffed.

"Miles, I hope you being here means that Ravage is in the brig." Sam told his best friend. He loved Miles like a brother but there were times he swore the boy was crazy.

"Yep Prowl's got the kitty in the sack."

"I do not believe Ravage would qualify as a kitty or would fit in most sacks." Bumblebee replied cocking his head to one side.

"A turn of phrase you over grown kiddy car." Miles told the scout.

The yellow scout just shook his had a gesture he'd adopted from the humans he like so much and turned his attention back to the others.

"Blaster have major Lennox and his team join me on the tarmac. Also have a C-17 ready for take off."

"On it Prime." The com officer said with out even missing a beat. "All will be ready before you even step out of the command building."

"That is what I like to hear Blaster." The older mech nodded.

Everyone on base was used to this by now, Optimus Prime though a large machine was the well regarded leader. Among the men and women of the base his word was law, none seemed to notice that the humans had picked up the Autobot's attitude towards their leader it was so easy to follow the mech's lead and look up to him. Will was field leader on a lot of missions for the human element, but he did not mind the way his people treated the Autobots they worked along side.

Optimus left the building heading for the tarmac followed by Miles, Sam, Bee and Mikaela. At the tarmac, Ironhide, Will, Epps Bluestreak, Trent the twins and a dozen more human soldiers were waiting for their leader's arrival. Many snapped to attention seeing the tall blue flame painted mech.

"Major Lennox."

"Optimus the team's all ready to go."

"Very good."

As everyone going prepared to step on board the C-17, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said goodbye, along with their partners.

"Bring him back in one piece Sunny or I might have to hurt you." the younger blonde threatened the gold warrior in a decent imitation of Ratchet.

"Right keep my brother in one piece too Squishy." the Warrior answered back.

"I only have to worry about drunk frat boys sunshine." Sideswipe told his twin.

"Which might be worse than these cons." Trent said as he and Sunstreaker turned to join their respective team.

"Take care Trent Sunstreaker." Mikaela told them with a quick hug.

"Yeah and you take care of these two." He gestured at Sam and Bumblebee.

"Oh I will." She smiled.

0000000000000000000000

The Crew of the enterprise currently residing on the Autobot base were all in a waiting room in the hospital. Once the red alert had ended and they had learned about Sulu's and Chekov's run in with the Decepticon Ravage the group had rushed to see him. Now Jim was pacing between the two couches situated for waiting comrades to sit on while Spock sat on one couch and Gaia had claimed the other for herself along with a manual she had gotten from one of the engineers on base. They all knew that Dr. McCoy was with Sulu who had been hurt.

"I wonder what happened to him." Gaila said looking up from the book in her hands.

"All we heard was that the intruder found him and Chekov." Jim answered.

Finally Bones joined them looking tired.

"Bones how's Sulu?" Jim demanded seeing his old friend.

"He'll be fine had a nasty blow to the head he's resting now and the kid's with him. " he grumbled.

"And Chekov?" Gaila asked.

"Aside from a few scratches and teeth marks on his back he's fine it was a scare though that Ravage is a nasty piece of work from the sound of it." The doctor growled. "According to him she was looking for that Sam kid."

"Perhaps the boy is simply a target because of his proximity to the Autobots." Spock commented.

"Anyway it's not really our concern is it? I mean as long as we stay away from that Ravage thing right?" Gaila asked.

"Maybe but keep an eye out for trouble."

"Yes mom." Jim told him with his typical smile.

00000000000000000000

AN. This chapter is a turning point for the story, things will be different from ROTF.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: don't own wish I did but they both belong to big companies

Title: Skyfire

Author: Tsumi

Category: cross over Star Trek 2009 and Transformers 2007 and ROTF

Warning:: Orion female, possibly some slash (what else do I write really?) . Technical babble and possible violence.

Summary:: Skyfire is found in an asteroid by the Enterprise who offer to help him get home. But where is home? The world he left behind or a new one where his kind are gathering?

Part 5

It was a gray dawn that greeted the medical team of the NEST base tucked away in the middle of the Nevada dessert. A C-17 was heading their way carrying the remnants of the team who had left a week earlier, along with a couple of extra members who had joined them at the secondary NEST base in Diego Garcia. Among the injured were a pair of twins called Mudflap and Skids, whose injuries were mostly due to their own clumsiness than their battle prowess. Ratchet looked the group over with his typical grumbling. His team moved to help the others as he looked over the less injured on the tarmac.

"We heard it didn't go well." he told Optimus as he pulled shrapnel out of a gash in his leader's side.

"It could have been better." the Autobot leader admitted. "The twins made a mess, Elita's team was designated to handle cleanup when we had evacuated."

"She's an efficient Femme," the medic commented, ignoring the longing in his commander's voice. He knew how hard it could be to be away from your mate.

"She is very efficient." Optimus agreed. He just wished he had been able to have more time with her.

"Of course you are not biased in anyway." Ironhide told him joining them as he watched Will and a few others unload three caskets from the plane; two with the American flag and one with a United Kingdom flag on it.

"I am and I will admit it unlike you old friend." The Autobot supreme commander said to his oldest friend.

The weapons specialist made a sound like a snort and looked at his leader. "Should have brought the kids they would have been more help."

"The twins weren't that bad they are young and barely tried." Optimus reminded his weapons specialist.

"That does not mean they should not know what to do when confronted with a con like Sideways."

"Calm down we'll take care of them, Optimus rest in your quarters not your office." Ratchet ordered his leader and old friend who nodded in answer.

"I will Ratchet."

"Good, Ironhide, Quarters, and I will com Chromia to make sure you're there."

"Are you my Bonded or my creator Ratchet?" The mech grumbled.

"Your medic and one of your Bondeds now go." He told the black mech who stalked away with Optimus.

"Why did I bond with him again?" He muttered as they went.

"Do not ask me old friend, ask Chromia."

000000000000000

Skyfire was among the medics, along with Perceptor and Wheeljack. Most science units could double as medics and vice versa. He looked at the smaller red Femme similar in design to Arcee who was among those who had recently arrived. She was known as Firestar and was Ratchet and Wheeljack's sibling along with being Redalert and Inferno's Bonded femme mate.

"Hello Skyfire." she greeted, cheerful as ever even with the scratches and damage to her lovely frame..

"Firestar you look well aside from cosmetic damage." He told her.

"Well I am a field medic unit." She reminded him. "I fixed the worst of it but there's always something you miss on yourself."

"Of course." He agreed.

The others worked swiftly and carefully cleaning up their comrades, the human medics had as much to do as their Autobot counter parts, Major Lennox and Epps had for once been among the less damaged of their men. Epps had already vanished of to the command center leaving Will to look over their men. Dr. Mertis looked him over once and nodded.

"Nice to see you not as damaged as usual, you keep that up and I'm going to end up conscripting one of your ladies as a nurse."

"Thanks a lot doctor." he smiled.

"Get out of here Will I have injured men to patch up so you can take them back out there."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted her playfully and left to check in at the command center.

The woman shook her head and looked back to the team.

"Having fun Dr. McCoy?" she asked seeing the man helping one of the young soldiers with a bleeding and burnt arm. She frowned at the young man who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Not so much, do they always leave the soldiers in this bad of shape?" McCoy asked.

"We're insects to the cons, they don't care about us, we are just foolish organic things that teamed up with the wrong side." the soldier, Trent told him looking at the arm he was bandaging. "Of course Sunstreaker and I did try to run interference with Sideways."

"And the pairs are crazy." Dr. Mertis sighed. "Trent Einar DeMarco you are not as tough as a Decepticon I will tell your mother if you try to take on a con be yourself again."

"Yes ma'am." he didn't salute but then Bones still had his arm.

"Good boy, sadly this young cannon fodder is my nephew." she told him.

"I understand of course I also heard Ratchet with Sunstreaker earlier." Bones agreed.

"He'll get the worst of it, even if it was my choice to get closer with the EMP gun." Trent admitted.

"Soldiers," the woman sighed. "Next time leave the larger enemies to Sunstreaker."

"Yes Ma'am." the young man did not sound the least bit contrite but she nodded and bustled off to work on other men.

00000000000000

Just after lunch a line of military and government vehicles turned off the highway and entered the perimeter of the NEST base. At the main gate a red Crown Victoria car greeted them, along with a young Asian woman dressed in security guard uniform with the NEST badge who sat on the hood. She jumped down and saluted as a man stepped out of the main car. She did not show her annoyance at the way he flashed his clearance at her man, as if he was an idiot. She had to lay one hand on the hood of the car to keep him from revving angrily. The hoods vibrated under her hand soothingly.

"Director Galloway." She greeted coolly. The man had no right to barge into the base as if he owned it.

"Security chief Kuruma." he nodded quickly. "Where is Major Lennox? He should have met me here as well."

"He is at the command center sir, they are still looking over the information from the Shanghai mission." She replied. "Redalert and I will escort you."

"Very well." he stepped closer to the vehicle whose rear door opened with a snap. Kuruma patted the hood absently and slipped into the front passenger door after the director had gotten into the rear. She murmured something soothing under her breath.

Redalert was considered paranoid and crazy even by his own comrades, Kuruma found him to be a valuable partner and security director. On the other hand she found herself often thought of as either a valued partner or an annoying organic. This was the way it had been for the eighteen months they had worked together. He was not fond of humans and had only let her ride in his interior for the last month or so, the fact that this man thought that he should ride in him was annoying; but his partner's soothing touch helped him relax a little. He did not as most of the others would have, call up an avatar to make his passengers more comfortable. Kuruma didn't care, he had never done it and the humans on base were used to cars driving themselves and large robots walking around.

"I thought it was regulation for the Avatar system to be used when interacting with human personnel." Galloway said to Kuruma.

"Not everyone sir, we felt as security it was unnecessary for Redalert to use one. Only those dealing with situations outside the base are required to use the Avatar system" she informed him one hand gently resting on the gear shift.

The man nodded but was obviously ignoring the empty driver's seat. He was of the opinion that the Autobots were unnecessary. He had stated many times to his superiors that the only reason they were still threatened were the aliens being housed on this, and other bases around the world. Many of them disagreed with him on that matter.

The command center rose up before them as fast as Redalert could go without breaking his own rules set up for the safety of everyone human and Autobot alike. Once they arrived he let the humans out and took his robot mode hiding his disgust well as he ever did.

"Security had been informed of your arrival, the Major and Master Sergeant Epps will be waiting inside at the checkpoint, Kuruma we have work to finish." He told the humans.

"Of course Red," She gave him a small smile. "If you will excuse us sir, we are needed in the main surveillance room." She saluted and walked off with her partner as Major Lennox approached, she threw him a salute and he saluted back with a knowing smile and leaned close for a moment.

"Get him to relax or call Inferno if he glitches Kuruma." Will whispered to her.

"I will sir, take care he's in a foul mood." She warned him with her own small smile.

"I wonder why." He rolled his eyes and approached the man. "Director Galloway, welcome to Home Base, also known as New Iacon."

"Major Lennox."

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit sir?" he asked as they turned to enter the compound.

"I was sent to discuss the serious nature of the situation which occurred in Shanghai." The man began.

"Of course, it was Skids and Mudflap's first mission." Will told the man.

"We were led to believe that the Autobots were seasoned at dealing with problems like these Decepticons."

"They are sentient being like us. Some of them are young and less experienced at fighting."

They arrived at the main room of the command center as they spoke. Like many areas of the base it was designed with both humans and Autobots in mind, the majority if the room was underground with the hallway sloping down to meet with it. Catwalks lined the walls for the humans and their duty stations while the majority of the room was taken up by computers and the various work stations necessary to run an army and deal with an enemy threat. Presiding over the room was Prowl and Reggie, the later of the two was speaking with a young man in a gold shirt and black pants, Will detoured the director towards Prowl, hoping the coolheaded tactician could handle the man.

The Autobot second in command looked up at the trio who was approaching the main work station. A large computer screen used mainly by the officers dubbed telletran-1 by the crew, and a square of cat walk with human sized stations around it, Prowl stood in the center of the square speaking in low tones with the humans who worked there.

"Impressive." the director muttered. He had not been here since the construction of this command center.

"It's an almost perfect melding of human and Autobot skill." Epps grumbled.

"Director Galloway." Prowl greeted as the man climbed up to the main area.

"Prowl, where's Prime?" the director asked without preamble.

"He is coming now, Ratchet needed a word with him." Prowl said smoothly, not bothered by the human's airs, Reggie had moments of that still even after months of working together and was far more annoying then this human could ever hope to be. He quickly comed his leader and friend to let him know of the man's arrival and received his answer in no time at all, exactly while the human was talking.

"Ratchet has been working on the twins; their new alt modes should be ready soon." Reggie said joining them, the young man he had been talking too had walked off to another station.

"The ice cream truck was a little silly." Will muttered as the main doors opened again letting in Optimus Ironhide and Arcee the trio were speaking to one another in Cybertronian. They switched to English as soon as they saw the group gathered.

"Director Galloway." The tallest of the mechs he had seen so far greeted as he sighted the man and stepped into the center of the square.

"Optimus Prime." the man looked up at the mech, even on the catwalks, which reached about shoulder height on Ironhide, the mech towered over the humans. "I've been sent to speak to you about the recent events."

"I am aware of the recent events; we have taken care of the majority of the situation." The Prime spoke calmly. Like his men he was not fond of the man but was much better at hiding his dislike after millennia of practice. He noted the subtle shifting of the men and women in the room.

"I also received a message from the government that there was an unidentified object which made land fall."

"One of our people joined us last week his identity was sent to the Pentagon." Optimus informed him.

"There is also the matter of the children."

"Children?" he was surprised to hear that term from the man; after all those who had left were all considered soldiers in their own rights by the group.

"The Witwicky and Lancaster boys and the two with them I do not believe it is safe to allow them to take two of the Autobots into a civilian situation."

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe can handle this kind of situation. They managed High school pretty well." Epps told the man who looked over at the soldier with a look that spoke his thoughts well enough before looking at Optimus again.

"College is not the place for the kind of confrontation like the one in Shanghai." He persisted.

"It is best the children remain guarded while off base like any other personnel which have been partnered with an Autobot." Prowl spoke up, he was getting tired of this conversation, which was quite useless as all of this had been submitted to the Pentagon, and other military groups who worked with the Autobots and the positions and duties of each Autobot. Especially ones like Bumblebee and Sideswipe, who worked so closely with humans, were their affairs, not Galloway's.

"The enemy might find them because of those two, perhaps the whole reason those creatures keep attacking."

"And what if you are wrong director?" Optimus asked. "If we were to leave as you keep saying we should, and they remain here?"

There was mumbling among the soldiers at their stations and a few people glanced their way, Prowl shifted uncomfortably, Reggie shot as glance up at his partner.

"Sir, Prowl and I have a patrol." Reggie interrupted. He was almost worried that Prowl might forget they were not to harm the humans and do something, the black and white mech had been very tense lately.

"Go." the taller mech nodded and Prowl nodded back, turned and left with a quick message to Bluestreak, Reggie followed his partner out the door as did Arcee.

"What a jerk." the femme said once they were safely out of the command center.

"Relax Arcee, he is highly opinionated, there are others like him in the human governments but most of them are our allies." Prowl told her.

As Prowl and Reggie took off on their patrol Arcee met up with Gaila who was heading for the command center.

"Hey Arcee,"

"Hello Gaila may I assist you in anything?" the two females had hit it off quite well in the last week though Arcee was a gunner not an engineer she was not bad at maintenance especially of weapons.

"I'm looking for Jimmy have you seen him?" she asked.

"I believe he is in the command center." she replied. "Would you like me to check?"

"No it's okay I'll go in." he green woman smiled.

"Very well, I will be on the gun rage."

"See ya later." the green woman walked into the command center after showing her visitor pass. The Enterprise crew members had all been given one so they could wander freely within reason.

When she entered the command center, she saw a man talking to Optimus and could tell that the bots and humans around them were tense. She saw Jim Kirk over by the communication area. She proceeded to saunter over there avoiding the group by the command area.

Mid rant Galloway caught sight of a young green woman, with brilliant red hair, dressed in a red shirt and skirt with black boots. His eyes narrowed and he looked at Optimus.

"What is that?" he pointed to Gaila.

"Her name is Gaila she is an Orion female, she was one of the ones who arrived with Skyfire, they desired to ensure his safe arrival among his own kind." Optimus told him.

"Unregistered aliens?" the man demanded.

"They will be leaving soon." Will spoke up. "It's not like that are staying, unlike Skyfire who is at the moment glued to the science wing."

"Possibly literally." Epps muttered, "Does it matter? The bots are working with us to fight the cons and these guys are leaving soon."

"This could be a matter of public security."

"I do not see how." Optimus said starting to get tired of this human; the business had been concluded there was no reason to continue this conversation.

"Prime we have communication from Diego Garcia." Blaster spoke up, interrupting them.

"If you would excuse me Director this must be important." the large mech joined the smaller red orange one and the two aliens.

"He seems like a prize." Jim Kirk muttered as the Prime joined them.

"A very opinionated man, but he has little power here except as a liaison. This base and its land were given to us for our use as long as we remain here." Optimus assured him.

"Still kind of an ass, he's not even cute." Gaila flipped her hair.

"Well there's a strike Gaila." Jim smiled.

"Its okay babe he don't have very good relations with any of the bots, bet the cons wouldn't like him either." Blaster told her in a conspiratorial whisper as he looked up at his leader's approach.

"Blaster what is the message?"

"Elita and Adelaide have everything under control."

"That is good to hear."

"Sir we also received a message from General Marshower he said it was for you only I've rerouted it to your office."

"Thank you Blaster."

"Of course Prime always happy to be of service," the com officer chirped.

Optimus nodded and headed for his office marveling to himself at how much like Jazz and unlike Prowl Blaster could be, though he supposed it was the fact Blaster had seen little of Prowl early on in his life. Prowl's position as one of the Prime's guard had always kept him very busy during that time.

00000000000000000000

Once Galloway left after delivering his typical scathing reports and pick up ones he was to take directly to Washington personally the base fell back into its normal routine. A few days later the alarms went off again this time late at night. Startling people from their beds.

"What's' going on?" Jim demanded as Spock came into his room.

"I believe the Decepticon which attacked Sulu and Chekov is loose." He answered calmly, "We are to remain in this building"

"What about everyone else?"

"The others are all here with the exception of Dr. McCoy, who is safely in the hospital."

"Good." He sat up mind already racing, as the alarms continued, on his ship he would have been rushing to the bridge already. Here he was not sure what to do besides sit here, he got up grabbing a shirt and the pair joined the rest of the group who were blearily wandering into the dining room.

"Jimmy?" Gaila was only in a long T-shirt thrown on hastily as she left her room.

"The place is under attack."

"So what are we doing?"

"Staying here." Kirk replied.

"What about Lenny?"

"The doctor is in the hospital with the other medical professionals. He will be fine as long as they remain there." Spock answered.

0000000000000000000000

Ravage stalked the halls of the base avoiding security cameras and guards. It was not easy, she knew these precautions well, Redalert's designs were nearly flawless but nothing was ever perfect. Her goal was the labs, if the shard was here it would be there. The boy was not, they had sent him elsewhere but another would take care of that. She turned a corner and saw a human only a yard away with its back to her, male smelling of human medicine and fatigue. Before the human could move out of her way she pounced crashing the man to the floor and growling as he struggled.

"Be still human." She hissed. "You vill come vith me and remain quiet or I vill kill you, my orders are to bring one of you human medics."

"And if I refuse to go with you?" the man was not one of the ones on the base files she could find no data on him, but he was a doctor and not surprised at the machines, he would have to do.

"I kill you here, Ve vill need a human medic, for the boy." Was all she told him dragging the human along the corridor. He might also make a decent hostage if she could get off the base with him.

Bones had ceased struggling when the con threatened him and slipped that they had another human somewhere. He did not have a weapon on him and seeing the damage it had done to Chekov he knew better than to antagonize it.

"Fine I'll go, just don't hurt anyone on the way out."

You vould stop me human…..How entertaining." She chuckled and nudged the human to his feet and shoved him down the corridor. She reactivated her stealth mode but kept behind the human nudging him this way and that; towards the exit. He was slow to follow directions but a useful hostage when the guards once again did find her.

"Stop right there Con we have you." One of the men yelled holding up his gun.

"I think not Human one move and I kill the doctor, my lord wishes a live human but I am sure I could bring a dead one with equal results" her tail slid around McCoy's neck as she spoke. "Do you humans vant to risk it?"

The humans knew better than to anger the creature as it dragged the medic along. They did send a message ahead telling the gate guard that it was heading their way, with a hostage. Ravage decided not to risk the gates instead she grabbed the man and leapt the fence calling barricade to let him know her location as the police cruiser joined them about a mile from the baser.

"Why do you have a hostage he is not use now?"

"This vone vill be quite usevul Barricade." She assured the larger con. "Get in the car human." She threw him towards the cruiser.

"I would move fast, Ravage was followed and if you want to be found alive eventually fleshling you'll do as she says."

"Well since you asked so nicely." The doctor grumbled climbing into the back of the cruiser.

"The human's attitude is familiar." Barricade told Ravage as he took off for the interstate.

"Does he not if I did not know better I vould svear it was Ratchet but it is not."

McCoy was unaware of their conversation he was fiddling with his communicator but there was some kind of field In the Decepticon that was not allowing him to contact anyone.

00000000000000000

By the time it was known that the Decepticon had not only escaped she had a hostage everyone one was in danger mode. Redalert had the fences being scanned relentlessly for whatever weakness the Decepticon had used (this turned out to be only that she had jumped the fence at a height that would have been impossible for the animal she appeared to be.) it took over and hour for anyone to discover who was missing and by that time there was a minor panic as their contact with their teammates on the east coast blanked out.

:"Why did that creature take my CMO?" Jim asked as his remaining crew stood with Prime at the computer Teeltran-1.

"It is possible she felt she needed a hostage and grabbed the closest person, though the recording from the hall is clear she wanted a doctor."

"Why would they need a doctor, they have Hook for their own faction and they don't have any human allies we know about." Will said with a frown.

"Perhaps not for an ally." Spock spoke up; he was looking at the screen and watching the Decepticon grab his friend.

"What do you mean?" all eyes were on the Vulcan.

"What if he was grabbed for one of you're allies not one of theirs?"

"The kids?" Will said suddenly.

"If those jerks have hurt Miles they have to die." Trent growled.

"Relax Trent, if there was something wrong with Miles and Sideswipe Sunstreaker would know."

"Sam and Bee on the other hand you know he keeps his communication lines down while he's playing guardian." Epps frowned.

"Which is a bad idea but they prefer the privacy." Optimus informed them.

"It would be wise for a team to go and check on our allies on the coast while another team tries to find out what the Decepticons are up too." Prowl told Optimus.

"Yes that would be the best course of action."

"I'll go and take the twins perhaps they will do a better job this time." Reggie said quickly.

"We'll go too," Trent said speaking up for him and his partner who nodded grimly.

"One of us should go too, Leo's my crew.": Jim said frowning.

"That would be wise." Prowl agreed, a part of him was paying attention to the situation the other part was watching Sunstreaker worried about his youngest progeny's mate

"We can not risk you going Jim." Spock said simply.

"I'm not letting you go Spock, Leo's already missing." Jim said stubbornly.

"Perhaps to would be best of both of you came; we do not know how he will react of what will happen." Prowl pointed out as everyone else went to prepare for the journey.

"Perhaps that would be for the best."

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

AN: don't own wish I did but they both belong to big companies

Title: Skyfire

Author: Tsumi

Category: cross over Star Trek 2009 and Transformers 2007 and ROTF

Warning:: Orion female, possibly some slash (what else do I write really?) . Technical babble and possible violence.

Summary:: Skyfire is found in an asteroid by the Enterprise who offer to help him get home. But where is home? The world he left behind or a new one where his kind are gathering?

Part 6

It was dark smelled of machines, and someone was whimpering about not wanting to die. Leonard "Bones" McCoy was not sure exactly what had happened since his kidnapping but wherever he had been taken Jim and Spock were going to be mad at him for getting himself grabbed. The cat like Decepticon shoved him into a corner of the warehouse they were using as a base, the police car and a con that was similar in build to Skyfire, were glaring at one another. Another one of these monsters shoved a young man into the same corner; he was no one Bones had met before, his companions on the other hand he did know. The cube was only about ten feet by ten feet and made of the same material as a fence, it had probably once held boxes or equipment but for now it held the organics prisoner.

"Sam Mikaela." The man looked at the pair surprised that they were not torn up worse than they were. Sam's shirt was missing however and the fingerless gloves were as well, revealing odd markings that swirled along his torso and up his arms; the same markings that adorned most of the Autobots and these Decepticons.

"Doctor, what happened why did they capture you?" Mikaela asked distracting him from the young man.

"That Ravage needed a hostage." He looked at Mikaela. "Weren't you back at base?"

"I was, I had gone to see Sam, and I was worried." She explained. "Though Hotrod and I got here only a short time before we got grabbed."

"They followed us on a trip to a frat party." Sam muttered.

"The cons attacked us, of course his roommate had to happen along, I just hope Bumblebee and Hotrod are alright."

"They won't kill them." Sam said softly, he had been staring out at their captors. "They want us for something."

"I wasn't doing anything man, the truck tried to kill me." The Latino youth stammered.

"That's because the truck is evil." Mikaela snapped tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Are you okay Sam?"

"I'm fine, you wanted real aliens, Leo they're all around us now, and the doctor here, but he's a good guy." Sam explained he was staring at the large door behind which their partners were being held.

"Sam, my man stop talking like that you're freaking me out." Leo whined.

"Is he okay?" Bones asked Mikaela noticing the boy's eyes had a yellow tone to the irises.

"He will be, he's just reacting to the Decepticons. It will pass." She was holding Sam's hand tightly as she spoke.

"So what are they going to do with us?" Bones asked knowing that was about as much has she would tell, there was something going on with this Sam kid, but none of them were talking about it.

"I don't know." Mikaela shrugged then glanced at Sam worriedly.

"They're gonna kill us aren't they? Like they totaled Mission City two years ago?" Leo asked.

"No, not like that, I don't think they know what they're going to do with us yet, Optimus thinks they are looking for something. Prowl said something similar a few weeks ago before you arrived." This was said looking at Bones from just a moment and his eyes flickered. "They need the same thing the Autobots do, energon to refine it for consumption but they don't care about life on earth."

"Sam?" Mikaela frowned.

"Man still freaky." Leo muttered

"To refine it?" Bones asked, he had heard some talk of that at the medical and science facilities on the base but it had been in passing. Spock had mentioned it once.

As they spoke the doors opened again this time a bright purple mech dropped Miles to join them, unlike the others he looked a lot more beat up.

"Hey guys." He grinned triumphantly not caring he looked like he had gotten dragged a few miles down the freeway. He had not just gotten captured he had fought to get away.

"Miles what happened to you?" Sam asked kneeling by his best friend. His earlier oddness seeming to dissipate, he seemed like a normal young man now.

"Sides and I decided to race with a con, bad idea by the way." The blonde said with a small cough, Bones knelt by him to look him over.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Like I got trashed by a con." He smiled. "I'll be fine doc, though I kind of hope they let me have my bag, there's medical supplies in there."

"Who knows if that will happen, at least there's no serious wounds." Most of the injuries were superficial, but bandages would help. "Give me your shirt."

"Anything for a hot guy." The blonde grinned in a lopsided fashion.

"I mean for bandages." The man told him shaking his head.

"I know." Mils grinned at the smiles that flickered across his comrades' faces.

"So who's the guy in the corner?" Miles asked as his shirt was torn into a makeshift bandage.

"Leo mine and Bee's roommate."

"Ahh, sides and I got a room to ourselves."

"Lucky you, we had to hide Bee's alienness from a conspiracy nut."

"Hey I'm right here." Leo grumbled.

"And a nut, I told you, you'd love to talk to my best friend." He motioned to Miles. "He realized Bee wasn't a normal car when he saw how clean I kept the inside."

"He also kept the room clean for the whole day we were in college."

"Two days actually."

"Anyone else get the feeling they are waiting for something?" Miles asked as Bones worked on his wounds.

"They must be." Sam agreed. "Why else would we just be sitting here?"

"You sure they are not just planning to squish us or something?" Leo asked.

"They aren't, something's coming." Sam said standing up and moving to the bars of the cage.

A few moments after the boy had moved the doors opened again to reveal a larger mech navy blue and silver with a red visor over his optics. Ravage winded between the mech's feet like a kitten Leo whimpered again as the visor gazed in their direction. Mikaela stood from where she had been kneeling by Miles to stand by Sam. Miles struggled to stand up and was held back by Bones.

"I'm not facing that creep sitting down." He hissed.

"Who is that?" Bones asked shivering slightly.

"Soundwave, he's the boss of the cons right now." Miles growled.

"I see." The doctor still did not let Miles stand though.

Soundwave looked at the group of captive humans, his target among them. The others were useless, unless the boy refused to do as he was told. Perhaps as hostages they might have some value.

"Barricade explain the humans."

"Hostages, toys, take your pick; we got the boy, the shard though, non existent they used it to repair that second of Prime's."

"Jazz, logical, we will use the boy."

"The boy is dangerous."

"Perhaps."

Ignoring anything Else from the interceptor Soundwave stepped over to look at the prisoners, two of the humans stood facing him defensively one huddled in the corner trying to not be seen one was injured and another knelt by the injured one. He knew three of them the boy Sam and his female Mikaela, the boy Miles a protégé of Ratchet's. The older man had no record on any system while the boy cowering was the boy's roommate in the educational facility. This informant looked at from every angle he chose to speak to them.

"Samuel Witwicky."

"What do you want Soundwave?"

"Your assistance."

"No I refuse to help you. The war should be over Megatron is gone."

"Negative, Megatron is defeated, the reason for the war still remains." The visored mech stared down at the boy who stood there defiantly looking up at him even with only other humans at his side and no weapons he was not going to back down. The boy was certainly impressive for a young human.

"No."

"Doctor." Soundwave's summons brought forth a small spider like machine with blood red eyes. It was creepy and Mikaela shivered at the sight of it.

"What is that thing?" Miles muttered.

"Medical Drone. It will retrieve the information we desire."

"That does not sound good man." Miles was staring at the thing. It reminded him too much of a spider; a big spider but still a spider.

Soundwave then reached for the cage and its inhabitants. Sam stepped back pushing Mikaela behind him against her protest that she would not leave his side. The clawed hand rested on the roof of the cage for a moment. Red visored optics still focused on his target Soundwave scanned the group to ensure they had no weapons on them. Barricade was not a detail mech, he was the one sent in if you wanted something captured or killed. He had been sent for the shard along with Ravage for that purpose. Soundwave had wanted the boy and the bug alive he was aware letting Barricade go after them would have resulted in death. Possibly barricades maybe the boy or the bug's. gold eyes met red visor in a manner that spoke volumes for the young Prime.

Sam's stubborn refusal to assist the Decepticons in their plans did not give Soundwave a moments pause. All the information they need was In the boy's mind and Doctor could extract it, sadly the boy might die in the process but that if that was the price they had to pay so be it. One less ally and warrior for the Autobot cause, possibly two of Bumblebee was as close to him as he acted

"Come out."

"No."

"Come or one of them dies." He looked at the others. "The female first."

"Try me."

"No Mikaela, I'm coming."

"Wait Sam."

He turned and embraced her for a moment. "I'll be fine, take care of them"

"I will." She agreed kissing him and letting him go to the now open door.

"Keala how can you let him go like that?"

"I have to." The small sad smile that crossed her face surprised Miles. It was not a look he had seen often even with all the fighting of the past two years, for a second he wondered where the evil jock concubine had gone and where this woman had come in. they were friends but he had missed the changes.

"We won't go with out a fight, no matter what."

"Man we are in a cage who knows what they 're gonna do to Sam."

"We know."

00000000000000000000

While they sat in the cage waiting to see what was going to happen. Something was moving outside of the make shift base. A sleek blue car had followed Deadend after he had captured Sideswipe. It stayed to the shadows as a single figure slipped out of the front passenger door and jimmied open a rusted locked door that led inside. He reached up to switch on the comlink attached to his phone.

"Tracks, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear partner."

"Good, I'm getting inside I should be able to free our comrades as long as you keep the cons occupied."

"Consider them occupied." The Autobot answered.

The warehouse rocked with an explosion and the cons scrambled to the doors. As they did so something scratched at the nearest wall land part of their cage fell out. A young man stood there Hispanic in origin with dark hair and black eyes in a jean jacket and red shirt. An autobrand patch was stitched to his right shoulder the HAL insignia behind it.

"Raoul!" Mikaela hissed.

"Hey guys thought we'd bust you out, where's Sam?"

"Soundwave has him."

"Shit, we were hoping this would just be a smash and grab." He flashed a grin and pulled a gun out of the waistband of his jeans and handed it to Mikaela.

"Are you okay Miles?" he asked the blond.

"I'll be fine." He struggled to his feet with Bones' help. "Do you have an extra gun?"

"Not for you man, you're aim is terrible."

"It is not that bad." Bones was still holding him up.

Leo had been staring at Raoul since he had first seen him. The young man looked like his elder brother, he was his elder brother he had to be.

"Raoul?" Leo asked, and the other young man looked at him.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Raoul looked puzzled at his youngest brother.

"I got grabbed by those monsters." He stammered.

"We can talk about it later, you four go, Tracks has the two other cons distracted."

"There is at least one more with Soundwave, and he's not going to just let you walk in and rescue Sam."

"I know I was going to free the Bots first."

"Good plan." Miles nodded. He and Bones went the way Raoul had entered from, Leo trailing them Mikaela on the other hand joined Raoul.

"You're not rescuing Sam alone, Miles is hurt but I'm rescuing my boyfriend."

"Man if I'd met a girl like you years ago I might not have ended up with Tracks."

"Thanks lets go."

"Lead the way ma'am."

The three bots were imprisoned in shipping containers in the next part of the warehouse, on the other side of the containers Soundwave stood his back to the door he acted as if he had not even heard the explosion. Raoul managed to pick the lock on the first container easily. He managed to get hotrod to slide out without making too much noise.

"Where's the others?"

The other two containers, think you can help or should you two handle Soundwave?"

"Get Bumblebee and Sideswipe out we can handle Soundwave." Mikaela told him and her guardian made a sound of agreement.

"Right have fun with that."

"We will."

000000000000000000000000000

It was not easy to escape from large metallic monsters with one of you having to be helped along by one and another person and one of you seeming about to piss himself in fear. The trio scrambled over rubble and discarded items. The warehouses they were in were somewhere by the sea but that was all they could tell.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Get as far away as we can before they realize their hostages are gone." Miles answered.

"How are we supposed to do that bro? Those are monsters."

"Yeah but they are also distracted by a very obnoxious bot, Tracks can keep them busy until we get somewhere safe." Miles tried to assure them.

"You know him that well."

"We're a team Raoul and Tracks are part of the same unit the rest of us are they are H.A.L. Unit, like me and Sideswipe. We all are a team, we've trained together."

"Sounds familiar." Bones smirked.

"Yeah it probably does."

"What about Sam?"

"I would hate to see any con get in between Mikaela and what she wants trust me she is not just a pretty face and hot body."

"Yeah she can also hot-wire cars."

"That too."

"I don't want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." The man sighed, he should have stayed on the ship, but then Jim probably would have been the one in this situation if he had not gone.

Past the second warehouse a sleek silver machine found them, followed by a red vehicle similar in design to Bumblebee. Leo startled but Miles grinned.

"Jazz, Cliffjumper am I glad to see you guys." Miles greeted as a blonde woman stepped out of the silver car and a larger black man got out of the red one.

"Miles good to know you are in one piece, where are the others?" The blonde woman Maggie asked.

"Raoul and tracks showed up and got us out he and Mikaela are rescuing Sam and the bots."

"Great." Glen said with a grin. "So who are these two?"

"Dr. Mcoy Leo, Maggie and her partner Jazz, Glen and his Partner Cliffjumper."

"A pleasure to meet you but should we help out comrades?" Cliffjumper asked his superior.

"You mean Bumblebee, yeah you humans hang here. The kid an I'll handle the others." Jazz revved.

"Sure thing Jazz have fun." Maggie patted the hood of her partner and the two sped off.

"Well that is going to be fun."

"What was that about?"

"Cliff likes Bee but Bee has other interests, luckily Cliff is willing to help him anyway. Jazz there is Prowl's mate and is a great guy." Glen said with a small laugh.

"And you must be one of the gentlemen who brought Skyfire home." Maggie said to Bones with a smile.

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Thank you its always nice when one of our comrades comes home."

"You're welcome but what is going on?"

"Our bases were attacked last night, "she began.

"Paris and Diego Garcia too?"

"Yes."

"Damn, Sam's parents were in Paris, they left after taking him up to school."

"I'm surprised no one was informed."

"I'm not." Miles sighed, "Sam's gotten secretive the last couple of years."

"I have noticed." Maggie agreed.

"So he hasn't always been so odd?" Bones asked.

"No he was quite geeky the first time we met." Maggie said fondly.

"And has such an odd way of getting girls attention with his geekness."

"Some girls like geeks." Bones shrugged, "my ex wife for one."

"I'm fond of geeks myself." Maggie said with a smile to Glenn.

"So what are we gonna do about all of this?"

"It would be best if we could escort the rest of you to home base, but it might be in the same state as the other two."

"What about your base?"

"We've been in the pentagon the last two weeks, and Quantico before that."

"Right I forgot you guys don't have a set base."

"Why not?"

"We do mostly PR and work with the government." Maggie explained," we go where we are needed unlike the outsiders who patrol around looking for trouble we are supposed to stop trouble before the public sees it."

"Ahh."

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion and squealing tires as the Autobots rushed towards them throwing open doors and grabbing humans as they fled. There was little communication between the bots that the humans could hear. They had rescued their comrades and rounded up their humans, now they responded to a call from their Prime.

"Guys what's going on?"

"There has been a mass attack on the Autobot bases as well as an attack on the place where the con's bodies were dumped."

"Shit."

"Yes we have to return to home base as soon as possible."


End file.
